Sleepovers
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A short (hopefully interactive) story. Jake has been enjoying sleepovers at the Swan house. What happens when Charlie finds out? Set in New Moon AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepovers **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella woke up to the familiar sensation of being crushed. She sighed as she twisted her head round to look at the boy lying spooned behind her. He had one arm thrown over her waist and his legs were tangled with hers. How did this happen? Every freaking night! Bella tapped him on his bare chest, his shirt had gone missing again. How did he manage it without her knowing about it? "Six o'clock." She hissed. "You need to leave before my dad gets up."

"Ten more minutes." Jacob mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm tired."

Bella elbowed him again. "Jake. You have to go. Charlie will freak if he finds you in here."

An irritated sigh left Jacob's lips as he untangled himself from Bella and rolled onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Bella sat up in bed and pushed her tangled hair out of her face. "How would you even know if Victoria sneaked into my room? You are always so out of it? And where's your shirt?" She complained.

Jacob grinned at her as he sat up too and reached out and ruffled her hair. "Aww is little Bells having a moment?" He teased her. "I know you can't keep your hands off of my hot body. You must have undressed me in the night."

"Ugh." Bella clenched her teeth. "I should never have invited you to sleep in my bed in the first place. It's only because I felt sorry for you being stuck out there when you have to watch over me."

"That was just an excuse and you know it." Jacob winked at her flirtatiously as he leapt up from the bed and stretched, flexing his muscles for Bella's benefit. She glared at him as she tried not to ogle him at the same time. "You love having my warm body pressed to yours. You're all over me by the morning."

""That's you, not me." Bella complained. "I stay on my own side of the bed every time. It's you who doesn't know how to respect boundaries." A sly look crossed Bella's face. He wasn't the only one who could tease. "The others know not to move to my side of the bed."

Jacob froze, his eyes darkening as he looked at her. "Others? What others?"

"Well I couldn't leave the others out there in the cold either. I just felt too guilty. Quil and Embry especially are grateful. If you know what I mean?" Bella winked at him this time as she climbed clumsily out of her bed.

"Quil and Embry sleep over too." Jacob's voice was full of jealousy. "I've never smelt them in here."

"Oh I make sure to wash the sheets, Jake. Puhleese." Bella rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smirk off of her face.

Suddenly Bella found her world turning upside down as Jacob grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She stared up at him in shock as he straddled her. "Take it back." He demanded as he pinned her arms above her head.

"No." Bella glared triumphantly up at him.

"Yes." Jacob whispered fiercely. "It's only me you let in here. Say it."

Bella was surprised that he believed that she would let anyone else in her room, but by the way he was acting he actually seemed to. "No Jake it's not just you. The other night I had the whole darn pack in here bundled up in bed with me. I was very warm then, hot in fact." She retorted.

A grin crossed Jacob's face as he let go of her hands and began to tickle her mercilessly. Bella began to thrash around begging for mercy. He laughed at her as he suddenly let go and ran for the window. "See ya tonight, Bells." He winked at her as he jumped straight out the window.

"Huh?" Bella felt totally confused. Why had he run off like that?

Her question was answered when Charlie opened the door and barged in. His hair was standing up all around his head and his eyes were bleary. "What's going on, kiddo?" He demanded as he glanced around the room.

Bella sat upright and gave him a forced smile. Damn Jacob Black! "Nothing dad." She mumbled.

"Why were you making all that noise?" Charlie asked.

"Um...don't know." Bella shrugged as her face began to heat up. Ugh, why did she constantly have to blush when she was lying?

Charlie didn't seem to notice. He was too tired. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "Alright it seems that you are not under attack. I'm going back to bed for another ten min..." his voice tailed off as his eyes caught something that was rumpled on the floor.

Bella watched in morbid fascination as Charlie bent down and picked up a large black t-shirt that obviously wasn't one of Bella's. He let it dangle on the end of his finger as he waved it in front of her. "What is this?" He demanded.

"I've never seen that before." Bella's face reddened further.

Charlie's jaw clenched as he took in the scene before him. His cop face took over his expression as he stared at the open window, which was so wide a herd of elephants could have flown through it. He then examined the t-shirt more closely. He peered at the label. In Billy's clear neat handwriting the words _Property of Jacob Black_ could be seen. Bella saw the familiar vein that ran across her father's forehead begin to bulge as he put two and two together. "I see we've had a late night visitor." He seethed. "Well perhaps we should return the property of Jacob damn Black."

"Dad I honestly don't know how it got there." Bella stuttered.

"Really?" Charlie's voice was too calm. "Get ready, kiddo. We are paying the Black's an early morning call."

Bella put her head in her hands. Jake was doomed.

* * *

Billy was none too pleased about having someone banging on his door at seven in the morning. He'd had a late night staying up drinking with some of the other elders. It was supposed to have been a serious meeting, but Jeremiah had brought some booze and soon they were all merry and harking back to the old days. Old Quil had passed out and had to be ferried home by one of his many relatives. Billy saw his son sitting at the kitchen table eating his way through a mountain of toast.

"Why aren't you answering the damn door?" He complained.

Jacob shrugged. "You needed to get up."

Billy glared at him as he rolled his chair toward the door. "Alright, I'm coming." He yelled out. He opened the door to find Charlie and a worried looking Bella on his doorstep. "Chief?"

"Ah Billy." Charlie said in greeting as he strolled straight past him and entered the house.

"Hey." Billy was outraged. "Who said you could come in?"

Charlie whipped his head round and gave him a weird smile. "This." He shook a piece of black material at him. "This said I could come in."

Billy put a hand to his aching head. Charlie had lost it. He knew it was bound to happen at some point. He did have a high pressured job after all. The man had gone mad. He glanced up at Bella, who was still standing on the doorstep, an anxious look on her face. "What's going on?" He asked her.

"Jake isn't home is he?" She muttered.

"Yes, he's in there eating half the house. Why?" Billy's eyes narrowed.

Bella clapped her hands over her eyes and groaned. "You'll find out soon enough."

_**A/N-this story was suggested by one of my readers. I want to make it more interactive for you guys. What do you think should happen next? Don't worry I'm still working on 'Back to December.' LOL ;) This is just a bit of fun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for your suggestions. I loved them all. I may include some in future chapters! :) The one I settled on for this chapter was provided by Vriend. Thank you! :)**_

**Part Two**

Charlie marched over to a surprised Jacob and threw the incriminating piece of evidence at him. The t-shirt landed on his head, obscuring his vision. "Huh?"

"I know it's yours so don't even think of denying it Jacob Black." Charlie roared, pointing a trembling finger at him.

Jacob pulled the t-shirt from his head and stared at it. "How do you know it's mine?" He asked in disbelief.

"It has your name written on the label." Charlie stated triumphantly.

Jacob peered inside the t-shirt, he read the words_ Property of Jacob Black; _the handwriting was clearly his fathers. His head shot up and he glared over at his dad. Billy grinned before wiping the smile off of his face when Charlie turned to look at him. Bella was hovering behind Billy's chair, trying to sink into the ground.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Yes, now I remember." He said nonchalantly.

"I thought you might." Charlie seethed. "You've been sneaking into my daughters room, do not dare to deny it young man. The window was open wide enough for a herd of elephants or one dunderhead youth to crawl through."

"I haven't finished." Jacob began to resume eating his toast.

Bella's face showed her utter confusion. Why wasn't Jake quaking in his boots? Or bare feet in his case. Why was he being so laid back? She watched in fascination as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth whole. Wow how did he do that? She was brought back to earth by her father. "Answer me then boy?" He demanded.

Jacob sighed and pushed his empty plate to one side. "I loaned that t-shirt to Embry. Thanks for bringing it back. He lost it and couldn't remember where he left it."

Charlie froze as he blinked a couple of times as if trying to process what Jacob was saying. "So you were not wearing this then?" He checked.

"No." Jacob grinned and winked behind Charlie's back at Bella as her father swung round to face her. Billy was feeling utterly bemused, his head was aching and he was a bit behind on what was going on. Had his son really said Embry was wearing it? Was Bella two timing his son? Why was Jake okay with that? The questions spun round his aching head and he groaned.

"Embry Call was the one in your room?" Charlie thundered as he glared at a horrified Bella. "How long has this been going on my girl?"

"I...I...I..." Bella squeaked. She was lost for words. Why had Jake said that? She glanced over at him and saw a smirk cross his full lips. Asshole! He was getting her back for this morning. Well two could play at that game. She pressed her lips together and matched Charlie's glare. "Yes I admit it, Embry Call slept in my room last night, all night." She stated boldly.

Billy nearly fell out of his chair as Jacob's shit eating grin disappeared to be replaced by one of confusion. He tried to catch Bella's eye but she ignored him. Her words had knocked the wind out of Charlie. He didn't know how to respond to that. He stared at her for a moment before pulling up a chair and sitting on it.

"You and Embry Call?" He muttered in disbelief. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh a while." Bella stared triumphantly over at Jacob, whose face darkened as he glared back at her. "I'm sorry I didn't say. It's just that...I don't know. Embry is so manly and strong. You know I have nightmares, dad?" She reminded him.

Charlie nodded, completely dumbfounded. "I remember."

"Since Embry has been sleeping in with me I don't suffer from them anymore." Bella simpered, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well now I understand, kiddo." Charlie began to say before he stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "That doesn't explain the t-shirt on the floor."

"He loaned me the t-shirt. I use it to sleep with when he can't be with me." Bella wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "It smells like him."

"Really?" Charlie grimaced.

"Oh yes." Bella drifted over to the table and retrieved the shirt. She gave Jacob a sly wink as she passed. He glared back at her, gritting his teeth in annoyance. She laughed under her breath before putting the shirt under her nose and inhaling deeply. "Oh he has such a beautiful smell."

Charlie shared a disgusted glance with Billy; the latter was still totally bewildered. Embry and Bella? Huh? He rubbed a hand over his face. "Well it looks like the mystery is solved, Chief."

"Yes." Charlie was still feeling very bemused. He shook himself and got up from his seat. "Sorry for barging in."

"I'll let you off." Billy smiled weakly. "A case of beer should make up for it."

Charlie was so out of it, that he agreed. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Bella was still clutching the t-shirt to her chest. She kept shooting amused glances at Jacob, who looked like he was going to explode. She sniffed the material again. "Beautiful, there's something about a real man's sweaty scent." She floated over to her father. "We should go and leave these two in peace."

"Yeah." Charlie ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in spikes. "I suppose we better get the boy over for dinner or something so I can meet him properly. I mean he seems nice enough. Better than that Edward character. He was such a cold son of a... I mean fish."

"Dinner?" Bella questioned him, her amusement disappearing. "Nah, you don't want to do that."

"Why?" Charlie asked her. "The boy must eat, surely. As long as it's not half the house like Jake over there. We'll stop by on the way home and invite him tonight."

"He might not be in." Bella piped up. "That's right he's gone for an early morning run."

"Well we'll wait for him. I don't suppose Kay will mind some company until he returns. Stop worrying, kiddo." Charlie ruffled her hair. "I won't shoot him...not yet anyway."

Jacob was literally shaking now. Irrational jealousy was surging through him. No one was allowed to eat Bella's dinners but him, and especially not Embry. Billy was stunned when he saw his son suddenly march over to Charlie and square his shoulders as he faced the older man down. "I'll be over at eight." He declared.

"For what?" Charlie was taken aback at his sudden appearance.

"Dinner." Jacob replied stoutly.

"No need son. I know Embry is your friend but I'm sure he doesn't need you holding his hand." Charlie chuckled at the image of the two huge boys holding hands at his dinner table.

"Embry won't be coming." Jacob continued.

Bella groaned as she put her head in her hands. The dolt was really going to say it.

"Look Jake I don't know what you're trying to..." Charlie felt totally bewildered. Everyone was acting crazy. He felt like the only sane one in the asylum. His daughter apparently sniffed sweaty old garments to get her fix, Embry seemed to get a kick out of climbing through windows and now Jake was babbling about coming to dinner and saying Embry couldn't come. What the hell was going on? He glanced over at Billy, who seemed as confused as he was, but that might be because of his huge hangover.

"It's my t-shirt." Jacob blurted out like he was announcing the second coming.

"I know that boy. We've established that." Charlie was getting annoyed now.

"I mean I was the one in your daughter's room and not Embry." Jacob said quickly. "So I should come over for dinner so you can interrogate me...no I mean..well you know."

Bella's face was now fire engine red. She dropped the shirt and turned to face the wall. It was like a car crash waiting to happen.

Charlie stared at Jacob for a long moment. He took in the boys, no young man's shaking shoulders and his earnest expression. Slowly realization dawned on him. It was blatantly obvious. The boy was jealous. Charlie grinned suddenly and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Now I understand how you feel son, but you're gonna have to accept Bells' choice." He patted his shoulder and began to turn away.

"No it's true, Charlie. It was me." Jacob said again desperately.

Charlie sighed. "There's no need to cover for your friend. We both know what this is about." He lowered his voice. "I know you have a thing for my little girl, and to be honest I always hoped she would choose you, but that's the way the world works. I'm sorry." He punched Jacob lightly on the shoulder. "Come on Bells, let's head over to Kay's."

"But...but..." Jacob began to babble. How had this happened?

Charlie caught hold of Bella's arm and marched her out of the house, waving goodbye to Billy and Jacob as he went.

* * *

Jacob stared at the closed door. What had happened? How had a little joke turned into this? Was Charlie really that stupid? It was obvious that it had to have been him in Bella's room. Then again she hadn't denied it. She had gone along with the whole charade. He thought she was just trying to get back at him, but maybe there was something going on between her and Embry after all. He recalled her words that morning, _'Quil and Embry are especially grateful.' _Was Quil in on this too? His jealousy increased until he wasn't thinking straight. He was going to beat the crap out of Embry and then Quil if he was involved. His whole body began to shake as the wolf clawed at his insides to break free.

"Jake?" Billy said in shock at he saw his son's outline blurring. "Maybe you should go for a little run." He suggested. The last thing he wanted was a large wolf in his front living room. It would take forever to get the claw marks out of the walls.

"Good idea." Jacob snapped as he ran from the house and out into the open. He phased in the front yard, pieces of his shorts floating in the wind as he ran for the trees.

_**A/N-Mmmm what should happen next? I would love your suggestions as always! Nikki :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the lovely suggestions. This time I have gone with a bit of everyone's suggestions and expanded on them. Thanks guys! Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter! Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

Kay's mouth fell open when she found the chief of police and his daughter on her doorstep early in the morning. He greeted her cordially which put her suspicions up at once. "I didn't do it, I wasn't there so you can just go on home Charlie Swan." She snapped, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

Charlie forced himself not to roll his eyes at this statement. "I am not here to arrest you, Kay. Is your son in?"

"Embry?" Kay's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Embry." Charlie tried to remain patient.

"Why do you want to know?" Kay was still suspicious. "Whatever you're trying to pin on him he didn't do it and he wasn't there."

Charlie finally lost his patience. "Well in this case he was there and he did do it. I saw the evidence and I have a witness."

"A witness?" Kay now looked a bit panicked. "Who?"

"My daughter, that's who." Charlie shoved Bella forward.

"Dad." She protested. "Lets just leave them alone and go home."

"Oh no, we came here for a reason and we are going to complete it. Now stop blustering Kay, is Embry in?" Charlie demanded.

Kay opened and closed her mouth again before turning round and shrieking in a voice loud enough to be heard all the way over in Forks. "EMMMMBRRRY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE."

Bella and Charlie put their hands over their ears as Kay stepped aside and let them in. They walked down the narrow hall and into the open plan lounge. Kay's washing was drying and she had all her underwear on display on an airer in the center of the room. Charlie's skin flushed as he tried to avoid looking at the huge bras, they were like coat hangers. Kay had a very large bosom. Once this thought passed through his brain Charlie couldn't seem to stop himself staring at Kay's overly large chest. Bella noticed him staring and elbowed him in the side. Charlie coughed and forced himself to look at the floor instead.

"EMMMMBRRRY." Kay shrieked again when he didn't at first appear.

Bella and Charlie grimaced again at the loud noise. Finally, the sound of a door opening and closing announced the arrival of Embry. He stumbled into the room, yawning. His shiny black hair was standing up all around his head and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. This time it was Bella who blushed, like her father she kept her eyes trained on the floor. Why did the whole wolf pack have to be so freaking gorgeous? Not that he was in Jake's league but she wouldn't tell Jake that.

"What is it?" Embry complained. "I was sleeping."

"You have visitors." Kay snapped, crossing her arms tighter under her large bosom. Charlie's eyes flicked to them again and Bella elbowed him in the side for a second time, making him splutter.

Embry rubbed his eyes and then sleepily looked over at Bella and Charlie. "Hey um Bella...Charlie. Um what can I do for you?"

"I know everything boy." Charlie said bluntly. He marched toward Embry but he accidentally knocked against the airer as he did so. One of Kay's bras fell at his feet and he stared at it in mortification, suddenly becoming lost for words.

"What's up with you?" Kay quickly knelt down and retrieved the garment. "Haven't you seen a bra before? Well I suppose with your wife being gone for so long it must be years since you've had your hands on one, eh?"

Charlie flushed red from his hairline to his neck. He coughed to clear his throat as Embry gave his mom a dirty look. Bella wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She was going to make Jake pay for starting all of this craziness.

"Well you better answer the man?" Kay cuffed Embry round the back of the head.

"Hey." He complained. "Sorry what was the question again?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know everything." Charlie repeated. "So don't deny it."

"Huh?" Embry felt totally confused. He looked over at Bella for help but Charlie noticed.

"Oh no, don't go trying to wriggle out of it. Jake told me that he lent you the shirt."

Kay snorted through her nose in an unladylike manner. "My son hardly wears a shirt, why would he borrow one from Jake?"

"Mom." Embry whined. "Shut up." He then turned to Charlie. "I'm not sure what shirt you're referring to, sir."

The fact that he called Charlie sir impressed Bella's father. He gave Embry a smile which really freaked everyone out in the room. It was a rare sight for anyone to see Charlie Swan smile and it was quite frightening. "It's good to see you have some manners. If you are going to be dating my daughter I think we should get to know each other better."

Embry's eyes widened in shock. "Dating your daughter?" He said weakly.

"Yes. Now I will forgive you for climbing into her room unannounced in the middle of the night. Bells explained what you were doing." Charlie continued.

"Go Embry." Kay pumped her fist in the air in delight. She slapped her son on the back. "I knew there was a reason you were sneaking out at all hours." She winked at him slyly. "You should have just said a girl was involved."

Charlie glared at the woman for a moment before speaking again. "Now I want you over for dinner tonight say seven thirty. Would that be convenient?"

"Seven thirty?" Embry nodded dumbly, still having no idea what was going on. If Jake found out he was going to cut off his balls if he knew he was officially invited over to the Swan house for dinner. Dating Bella? Where had that come from? Her glanced over at her and saw her mouth sorry.

"Good, I expect you to wear a shirt tonight young man." Charlie wagged his finger at him.

Embry nodded again, having no clue what else to say.

"Right." Charlie hesitated a moment. "Look I hate asking but do you have another shirt you could lend Bells?"

"What?" Embry was sure this was a bizarre dream. It had to be right?

"Do you or don't you?" Charlie snapped.

"Uh...yeah, if you like. I have a clean one in my..."

"No, it has to be worn." Charlie cleared his throat loudly as Bella put her head in her hands in utter embarrassment.

"Worn?" Yes definitely a dream, Embry decided.

"Bells gets comfort from sniffing your sweaty... I mean used shirts and we left the other one at Billy's." Charlie said quickly.

"Oh my god." Bella mumbled as she peered at a confused Embry through her fingers. Kay's mouth was open again as she looked between them all.

"Yeah, I'll get you one." Embry walked away, pinching his arm as he did so to wake himself up. He returned a moment later with an old t-shirt and handed it to Bella.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." Embry pinched his arm again. Why wasn't he waking up?

"So we'll see you at seven thirty." Charlie repeated.

"Seven thirty." Embry echoed him.

Kay had her arms crossed tight under her chest again, making her bosom stand out more than ever. Charlie couldn't stop staring at it. The woman had tons of bras by the look of it, why wasn't she wearing one now? He felt Bella dig him in the side again.

"We better go." She hissed.

"Yes." Charlie said vaguely. "Goodbye Embry, goodbye K...Ka...Kay." He stuttered as her chest followed him out toward the door.

* * *

Jacob watched from the cover of the trees as Bella and Charlie emerged from the Call house. His eyes narrowed as he watched Charlie shake Embry's hand and slap him on the back. He then shoved Bella forward and Jacob saw Embry lean down and pucker up his lips as if to kiss his Bells on the lips. Jacob's whole body began to shake, luckily for Embry his kiss landed on Bells' cheek, but Jacob was sure that wasn't what his friend intended. So, it was true. Bella hadn't been joking after all. He was going to kick Embry's ass so he would never be able to sit down comfortably again.

It was an agonising wait before Bella and Charlie finally climbed in the cruiser and drove away in the direction of Forks. Jacob's hands clenched into fists as he began to march out from under the cover of the trees over in Embry's direction. He was in such a jealous rage that he wasn't thinking straight. He saw Embry's mom embrace her son and then slap him on the back. Embry batted her hands away.

"This is the best thing that could have happened." Kay declared. "You've chosen well there son. She is a good catch despite the fact she has a fetish for smelling sweaty shirts." She rubbed her hands in glee. "I bet Charlie has pots of cash stowed away somewhere. I mean he never dates or goes out anywhere. We are set for life."

Embry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he finally caught sight of Jacob striding toward him, his eyes flaring like a mad bulls. "Shit." He cursed.

"Don't cuss like that in front of your new father-in-law." Kay chided her son. "Charlie is a man who likes to be shown respect. We have to tread carefully until we get you both down that aisle." She was getting carried away with her wild plans.

"I'd put a hold on that mom." Embry muttered.

"Why?" Kay asked in confusion.

"Because I think Jake is about to castrate me." Embry turned on his heel and headed for the trees, Jacob sprinting straight after him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just having fun putting her characters in embarrassing situations for my own amusement, LOL :)

_**A/N-thank you once again to all the awesome readers who gave suggestions. Most of them said that Jake should pursue Embry, so that was the theme I ran with and this is what happened. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Kay's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as she watched her son flee into the forest wearing nothing but his boxers, followed closely by Jacob, who looked as if he was going to explode. She heard funny sounds emanating from the trees; first a deep growl, scuffling, then a low whimper, ending in a mournful howl.

"Oh no EMMMMBRRRY." She screeched. It sounded like her precious son was being eaten by some sort of wild animal. She hurried into the house and quickly dialled 911.

* * *

Jacob knew how quickly Embry could run, he hadn't earned the reputation for being the fastest in the pack for nothing. The remnants of both of their clothes flew in the air as they both phased simultaneously. Before Embry managed to gain his footing, Jacob's sharp teeth had already bitten into his bushy tail. Embry had howled in pain before he scrabbled in the dirt and took off at a fast run.

Sam and Paul were out on patrol, they were surprised to suddenly feel Jacob and Embry join the pack mind. They felt Jacob's rage as he chased after his supposed best friend.

"What's going on?" Sam wondered.

"Who knows? But looks like Black has finally lost it." Paul laughed.

Confusing images flew through their minds on replay from both Jacob and Embry. They saw Bella wearing nothing but skimpy underwear mixed with a collage of Charlie Swan staring at a huge bra resting at his feet. Kay Call's loud screeching voice pierced their eardrums as Embry projected the image of his mother waking him up. Then the scene changed to one of Jacob straddling Bella as he tickled her, laughing as she begged for mercy. The scene then switched again to Kay congratulating Embry on his catch and declaring that even though Bella had a fetish for sniffing sweaty shirts that they needed to get her down the aisle pronto. As this last image disappeared from the pack mind Jacob let out a huge roar of anger.

"Shit, we better get over there Sam." Paul said. "It looks like Jake is going to castrate Embry."

"Typical." Sam muttered in annoyance. "I have no idea what's going on. I can't make head nor tail of their thoughts. Bella sniffing sweaty shirts, ugh!"

"I always thought she was a little strange." Paul piped up as he began to head over toward Embry and Jacob.

"I hear ya." Sam agreed in resignation.

* * *

The emergency call was patched through to Charlie. He was half way back to Forks when his deputy radioed him to advise about a possible animal attack near the Call property in La Push. Charlie and Bella exchanged an alarmed glance.

"I've just come from there." He said to Mac over the radio.

"Well you better get back there. She asked for you specifically chief, she says that now you're practically family that you are the only one who can assist." Mac chuckled as he signed off.

"Unbelievable." Charlie muttered as he started the siren and swiveled the cruiser around. "Are you ever going to date someone with a normal family, kiddo?"

Bella sighed as she buckled up and held on tight as Charlie sped back toward La Push.

* * *

Sam and Paul finally reached Jacob and Embry. They had both phased back into their human forms and Jacob had his friend pushed up high against a tree, one arm digging into his windpipe as he interrogated him.

"How long has it been going on?" He yelled in Embry's face.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Embry choked out as he tried to push Jacob's arm away, but Jacob was so enraged and pumped full of adrenaline, that it was giving him super strength.

Sam and Paul phased back and strode over to join them. "Let Em go, Jake." Sam said tiredly.

"Stay out of this Sam." Jacob seethed.

Paul chuckled as Jacob continued his interrogation. "How long have you been sleeping in Bells' bed?" He demanded.

"Huh?" Embry seemed totally bewildered. He was having trouble speaking because of the pressure on his windpipe. His surreal dream was turning into a nightmare.

"Let him down." Sam said again.

Jacob twisted his head round and glared at his Alpha. Both Sam and Paul took a step back when they saw how mad Jacob truly was. He was beyond rational thinking. Sam shook himself before striding forward. "I order you to stand down, Jacob." He commanded.

Jacob's eyes darkened. For a brief moment Sam thought Jacob was going to defy his order, but slowly the muscles on his arm relaxed and he let go of Embry, not even flinching when his friend crumpled to the ground. Embry was quickly on his feet, one hand rubbing his sore throat. Already the slight bruising was healing. He glared at Jacob and took a swing at him which Jacob quickly sidestepped.

"Pathetic." Jacob taunted.

"Me?" Embry's own temper flared. "I'm not the one making presumptions. I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on."

Jacob's fists clenched at his sides. "Yes you do, Call. You put your lips on my girl. I saw it with my own eyes so don't deny it. And I know you've been cuddling up to her of a night when it's been your turn to watch over her."

"You're crazy." Embry yelled at him.

Sam quickly got between them as they both began to square up to each other again. "Easy." He warned them.

Paul was having fun. He began to laugh like a hyena at the absurdity of it all. "You two are such freaks."

"Now let's talk this through." Sam decided he was going to act as mediator. Stupid teenagers. He was glad he was past this hormonal stage. Jake was worse than any of them. "All I got from your thoughts were huge bras and the fact that Bella Swan seems to like smelling sweaty shirts. Now someone explain."

"This should be good." Paul settled himself down on the ground and leaned back against one of the trees; his hands resting behind his head. This sure beat patrolling any day.

* * *

Charlie climbed out of the cruiser to find an hysterical Kay flailing her arms about in her front yard. Her huge bosom had taken on a life of it's own as she breathed in and out deeply. As soon as she saw Charlie she threw herself into his arms and clutched onto him tightly. His face turned almost scarlet as he felt her huge breasts pushed against his chest. This was doing his blood pressure no good at all. Bella stood behind him, looking on in horrified fascination at the scene in front of her.

"Control yourself woman." Charlie blustered as he tried to disentangle himself from Kay's clutches. But she was in no mood to let go.

"Oh it's my Embry." She sobbed, squeezing out some tears for special effect. "It was frightening. He ran into the trees then there was the most terrible animal sounds. He could be lying there hurt. Oh..." she screeched.

Charlie winced and Bella put her hands over her ears as Kay kept up her incessant wailing. How did Embry put up with this crazy woman? Bella found herself feeling a deep respect for Embry Call.

"Pull yourself together." Charlie ordered in his cop voice. He managed to prise her off him, but all he could see in front of him was her heaving chest. His face heated up again as he tried to keep his eyes on Kay's face. "Now tell us what happened properly."

"My Embry." Kay pointed over toward the trees. "Just as you left that idiot boy Jacob appeared. I swear he's on drugs or something Charlie. His eyes..his eyes were mad. He chased my little boy into the forest, then there was sounds like a rabid animal. Oh please save my EMMMBRRRY."

"Jake was here?" Bella said in horror. "Oh no." She suddenly spun round and started to run toward the trees.

"Hey, Bells. Stop." Charlie called after her, but his daughter didn't listen. She disappeared out of his sight. "Shit, god dammit." He cursed.

"Oh what a brave girl. She must really love my Embry. To go and try to save him." Kay simpered as she crossed her arms under her huge chest.

"The world has gone mad." Charlie muttered. "You stay there." He ordered Kay.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Kay promised, winking at him flirtatiously. "I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to me."

Charlie groaned as he marched over to the cruiser and opened the back door. He pulled out his shotgun and checked it was loaded and ready. "I'll be back." He told Kay as he began to jog toward the trees.

"My hero." Kay clasped her hands together as she watched him follow his daughter into the forest.

* * *

"Jake?" Bella cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. "It was a joke. You started it."

There was no reply. She stared at the ground and winced at the dinner plate sized paw prints indented in the dirt. It looked like they had both phased. She bent down when she saw the remnants of Embry's blue boxers and Jacob's black shorts scattered around. She picked up the material and held it near her nose. Charlie approached at her at this point. He grimaced when he saw what she was doing.

"Bells put that away." He said in disgust. "You don't know where that's been."

Bella dropped it back on the ground. Her dad must think she was completely weird. "I wasn't doing anything. Just looking about."

"You shouldn't have even run in here. You heard what Kay said, there was some kind of wild animal." Charlie stopped talking when he finally noticed the huge paw prints embedded in the dirt. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god she was right. These are the same animal prints we've seen before. Bells I want you to go back to Kay and lock yourselves in the house. Then call Mac and get him to send back up here."

"Dad no." Bella took his arm and tried to pull him back out of the trees. "You can't do that."

"Bells, do as I sa..." He stopped talking again when he saw movement between the trees. This time his eyes nearly bugged out of his head and the vein along his forehead began to bulge.

Bella frowned, wondering what had caught his attention. Then she saw it, four tall, muscular men striding proudly between the trees. Two of them were wearing shorts but the other two were completely and utterly stark naked. And of course it had to be Jacob and Embry. She groaned as she glanced at her father. Charlie was holding the shotgun limply in his hands as he continued to stare at the strange sight in front of him. "Here we go." She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

_**A/N-let me know what you think Charlie should do now, LOL ;) Thank you! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the fantastic ideas. The ones I ran with in this chapter were provided by LadyofSpain and Jsam1021. Thanks so much guys! Nikki :)**_

**Part Five**

Bella gawked at Jacob in all his glory. His tan skin was shiny with perspiration. His muscles moved fluidly under his smooth skin as he strode purposefully in her direction. For such a tall well built man he was so graceful in his movements. Her eyes wandered lower and lower until suddenly her vision was obscured and everything went dark. Huh?

"Keep your eyes closed, kiddo." Charlie demanded as he held one hand over her eyes.

"Dad." Bella protested as she tried to prise his iron hand from her face.

"I will not have you seeing something like that. You are too innocent, kiddo. Jake and Embry should be ashamed of themselves. I can't believe they are strolling in the forest naked." He spluttered. "Mike Newton is still available you know, Bells." He continued to ramble. "He comes from a good family. They have their own business and you'd be set for life. I know he has a soft spot for you. And he must sweat as much as Jake or Embry. You could still have all the sweaty shirts you need."

"I WILL NEVER BE INTERESTED IN MIKE FREAKING NEWTON." Bella said too loudly in frustration.

Her shouts finally alerted Jake and the others that they had company. Sam and Paul had been too busy teasing Jacob and Embry about the joke that had gone awry and so hadn't detected Charlie and Bella who were downwind of them. Jacob looked over at Charlie in horror. He had one hand clamped over Bells' eyes; she was struggling to break free. Jacob quickly covered his private parts with his hands while Embry did the same. Paul snorted with laughter at their predicament while Sam just let out a resigned sigh.

"Sneak inside Call's house and get these dolts some shorts to cover them up." Sam ordered Paul.

"No way." Paul grinned like a mad man. "This is way too much fun to miss."

"Do it." Sam issued an Alpha order. Paul shot him a resentful glance before complying.

"I can't believe this." Jacob groaned in despair. "How am I going to explain this away?"

"You're not the one who has to face him at dinner tonight." Embry complained.

Jacob growled quietly as he used one hand to cuff his friend round the back of his head. "I thought we established that you were not going."

"I might now. I deserve a good meal after all the shit you've put me through." Embry hissed resentfully. "I might play this up a little longer." He flashed Jacob a wicked grin before suddenly tearing off in Charlie's direction.

"What is he doing?" Jacob said to Sam in disbelief.

"Getting revenge on you." Sam replied. "This is your own fault, Jake. You can sort this out yourself. I'm heading on home to Emily."

"You can't leave me to face Charlie alone." Jacob called after Sam as his Alpha disappeared out of sight between the trees.

"Oh yes I can." Sam's voice drifted through the foliage as he prepared to phase. "Call it a life lesson. You still have patrol duties tonight. Don't let the chief tan your ass too hard."

"Thanks for nothing." Jacob mumbled under his breath as he began to chase after Embry.

* * *

"What is that boy doing now?" Charlie cocked his shotgun and held it in front of him. "Stay back." He yelled at Embry who was still crashing toward him. "I have my daughter's innocence to protect."

Embry tried not to laugh at this statement. He made sure to keep the most delicate parts of himself covered as he approached Charlie cautiously. "Oh thank god you're here, Charlie. Jake has lost it."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Well he's insanely jealous because your daughter has such good taste as to choose me. He seems to be under the impression she belongs to him or something." Embry just about managed to keep the smirk from his face as Jacob came up beside him.

"Don't listen to him, Charlie." Jacob said desperately. "This is all a joke gone wrong. He's not with Bells, I am."

"Hey do I have any say in this?" Bella suddenly piped up. "I am my own person."

"Bells just tell him." Jacob ordered her.

His command did nothing to endear him to Bella at that moment. Like Embry she was still annoyed that he had started this whole thing in the first place by telling such a stupid lie. It was obvious that Embry was still going along with the charade, so Bella decided to punish Jake a little more, and carry on with it herself. Her eyes were still covered by Charlie's hand so she was having trouble telling what direction the two boys were in. She twisted round and began talking to a tree which was in front of her.

"You're jealousy is getting out of hand, Jake." She wagged her finger at the tree. "You have to accept that E..."

Paul finally returned with some of Embry's spare shorts. He threw one over to each of them. "Your mom is mad." He muttered to Embry. "She caught me in your room and accused me of trying to spy on a vulnerable woman. As if?" He grimaced at the thought.

"Get lost Lahote." Embry whispered fiercely.

"With pleasure." Paul spat. He glanced over at Charlie and Bella. The girl was now talking to a tree. She was truly weird. What did Black see in her? Well Jake was mad himself. They were well suited. He snorted with laughter as he followed Sam and disappeared back into the forest.

Charlie could relax now the boys were partially covered. He released his hand from Bella's face and she blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. Why was she facing a tree? Huh?

"Bella we're over here, darlin'" Embry smiled in glee as he heard Jacob splutter beside him. Served the jerk right.

"Oh, silly me." Bella giggled nervously.

"I would be careful boy." Charlie roared as he pointed his gun at Embry. "I am not happy with what I have seen this morning. I am in two minds whether to cancel dinner."

"You should Charlie." Jacob agreed. "He's not good enough for Bells. I could always..."

"Be quiet, Jake. You may be like a son to me but that doesn't explain why you are out in the woods naked? Well?" Charlie waved the gun in his face.

"Dad, be careful." Bella pushed the barrel of the shotgun to one side away from her beautiful Jake. She may be pissed at him right now but she didn't want a stray bullet heading his way.

Charlie huffed as he placed the gun over his shoulder. "Well?" He demanded again.

Both Embry and Jacob glanced at each other having no idea what to say. Bella rolled her eyes at them and blurted out the first thing that came into her head. "They're nudists. All of them."

"WHAT?" Charlie dropped the gun in shock.

Jacob and Embry were staring at Bella as if she was mad. At this point they were beginning to think she had definitely lost it.

"Is this is a joke?" Charlie finally recovered his voice.

"No." Bella said firmly. "You remember I thought Sam was a leader of a cult? Well in a way he is. Believe me when I found out I was as shocked as you, but they mean no harm." She shrugged and gave her dad an innocent smile.

"Sam Uley is in on this?" Charlie was stunned. He didn't think the reserved young man would be into anything like this. "Does Emily know?"

"Oh yes." Bella's smile widened.

"Does Billy know?" Charlie asked Jacob, his face turning red as his blood pressure soared. He began to wish he had never found that shirt in his daughter's room that morning.

Jacob was too astonished to disagree. He found himself nodding.

"Oh my god." Charlie ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to say. Billy let his son parade around naked in the forest and he didn't care? Then again it seemed like something Billy would have done in his youth. He was pretty wild until Sarah had reigned him in. Charlie's face reddened further as he recalled the escapades Billy had led him and Harry into when they were teenagers. Yes Jake was definitely a chip off the old block. "This is too much to take in. I need a moment. I'm just going to sit in the cruiser."

Bella watched as her father wandered off in a daze, the gun once again slung over his shoulder as he left. She then turned toward Jacob and Embry. "Well I saved your asses didn't I? " She said with a grin.

"You are joking." Jacob snapped. "Now Charlie thinks the pack are some kind of nudist freaks. Why did you say that?"

Bella glared at him as she put her hands on her hips. "What was I supposed to say, huh? That my would be suitors turn into furry balls at the drop of a hat. Please!"

"Well it's better than saying we strut around naked." Embry whined. "I hope he doesn't tell mom, she'll never let me forget it."

"Well if you hadn't pretended that you were into Bells, none of this would have happened." Jacob retorted.

"Me?" Embry glared at his friend. "I'm the only innocent one here. It's not my fault you're stuck in the friend zone. You are the one who pointed Charlie my way. Well now suck it up, Black. I'm going to dinner tonight. For once I won't have to eat one of mom's microwave meals. No my fake girlfriend here is going to cook me a feast as payment for all the trouble you've both put me in. Right darlin'?"

"Um...yes. It's the least I can do." Bella mumbled.

"No way." Jacob protested, his jealousy getting the better of him. "You'll take advantage."

"Oh for goodness sake." Bella interjected. "You come too, bring Billy with you. Having your dad there will be a good distraction for my poor dad."

"Done." Jacob said smugly as he smirked at Embry.

"Whatever. I'm still going to be the one with my arm around a pretty girl tonight." Embry couldn't help but taunt Jacob a little more.

"You dare touch my girl Call and you won't have an arm left." Jacob yelled at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jacob Black." Bella said as she got between them. "You are my best friend and nothing more." She lied.

"Come on, Bells. You still can't trot out that old line, seriously?" Jacob threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Gah, enough. I need to check on my dad." Bella turned round and began to march away from the two boys. Behind her she heard Embry laugh loudly as Jacob called out after her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Any ideas welcome because I have no clue where to take this story next! :/**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the wonderful reviews and the amazing suggestions. Most of you wanted Kay to invite herself along so I went with that theme. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six**

Charlie pulled into the driveway and switched the cruiser off. He exhaled slowly, glad that he was back home, somewhere he felt safe and dare he say it; normal. He turned to glance at Bella who was sitting with a contemplative look on her face, her hands clasped primly in her lap. "I'll come in for a quick coffee, kiddo. Then I'm going to head out to work."

"Okay." Bella shook herself and smiled at her dad. "About today, there is something I should probably tell you..."

"No." Charlie held up his hand as he interrupted her. "I can't take any more revelations right now. I need to prepare myself for later when your beau pays us a visit."

"About that." Bella continued. "You see things are not quite what..."

"No, Bells, please." Charlie shook his head adamantly. "No more."

Bella watched as he climbed out of the cruiser and headed for the door, taking her last chance to confess with him.

* * *

_The Call House six pm;_

Embry pulled on a pair of clean pants and teamed it with an old t-shirt. He shoved some gel in his silky hair, played with it a bit, then declared himself satisfied. He was already salivating over the dinner that Bella would be preparing just for him, as a way of apologizing for dragging him into the mess that both she and Jake had created. All he needed to do was act the dutiful boyfriend for the evening and then they could lie and say they had broken up or something. Job done.

His bedroom door was suddenly shoved open and Kay barged in like she usually did. His mother had never learned to knock. "Hey, you can't just walk in here." He complained.

Kay pursed her lips as she looked her son up and down. "You can't go to the Chief of Police's house dressed like a vagrant. Here." She threw something on the bed.

Embry frowned as he peered at the what she had thrown. It took him a moment to realise what the hideous monstrosity was. It was some kind of white suit, but not one from this decade. His eyes widened in horror. "No freaking way, mom. I am not wearing that."

Kay puffed up her chest and glared at him. "You need to make an impression. I hired this especially. Make sure you don't spill any food down it otherwise I will have to pay extra to get it cleaned."

Embry held up the white suit and groaned. The jacket was thigh length and the trousers that came with it were flared at the end. Underneath the jacket was a pink shirt with ruffles down the center. "Where did you get this? They would have been ashamed even in the seventies to have worn something this horrendous."

Kay's lips thinned as she patted the suit lovingly with her hand. "This is a replica of the suit that John Travolta wore in Saturday Night Fever. That was made in 1977, that was a good year. My first beau wore a similar suit to one of my school dances." A dreamy look crossed her face as she became lost in memories.

Embry's face showed his disgust. "Get lost I refuse to wear it."

Kay's eyes flared open and she adjusted her bosom as she turned on the tears. Soon she was wailing loudly, her face turning red with the exertion of forcing out the crocodile tears. Embry put his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

"You are my only child. I try my best Embry, every day to give you the best. I cook, clean, work my fingers to the bone to put food on that table and this is the gratitude I get." She turned up the volume a little when she saw that he was beginning to cave. "I ask this one thing of you, to look your best on your first ever proper date. I used my meager savings to hire this beautiful outfit and now you refuse to wear it..."

"Alright." Embry yelled. "Give it a rest mom. I'll wear the damn suit."

Kay's tears dried up instantly. She smiled at him fondly, her lower lip trembling as she patted his hair flat to his head."I know you are a good boy really. Now I'll just go and get ready myself."

"What for?" Embry already knew, but he was still clinging to the faint hope that she wasn't going to invite herself along.

"Well to come with you of course, silly boy." Kay stood on her tiptoes and planted a squishy kiss on Embry's cheek. He grimaced as he quickly wiped it away. "You need your mommy to help you. This is an important social situation for you." She squeezed his cheek before turning round and leaving the room.

* * *

_The Black House six pm; _

Billy made sure he had the case of beer ready by the door. He had a feeling he was going to need plenty of drink to get through the evening. Jacob had come home in a pensive mood. He had headed straight for the food and cleaned out half the cupboards before confessing what had gone down between him, Embry, Charlie and Bella.

"Nudists?" Billy had roared when his son had admitted the excuse that Bella had used as cover for Charlie finding him and Embry naked in the forest. "Why did you let the old man think that? In fact why did the old fool believe it in the first place? You could have come up with something more believable than that, like an ancient tribal ritual you were undertaking, but nudists?"

"I didn't know he was going to be there." Jacob whined, pouting like a little boy. "It was Bells, not me."

"It was Bells, not me." Billy imitated his voice perfectly. "Do you know how old you sound right now? You didn't have to go along with it."

"I told you I was taken by surprise." Jacob said sullenly.

"This is all your own fault. I am definitely not coming to some dinner where the chief is going to interrogate me about the fact that my son is a...is a...is a...ugh!" Billy banged his fist on the arm of the chair. "Face him on your own."

"No way." Jacob said adamantly. "You are coming even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and take you there."

"You can't kidnap your own father." Billy replied smugly, crossing his arms.

"Watch me." Jacob gave his dad a wicked smile as he loped off to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

_The Swan House six pm;_

Bella blew a strand of hair out of her face as she finished chopping up the last of the vegetables and threw them in the steamer. She had been slaving over the stove for hours, trying to prepare the most elaborate meal she could think of. Embry was right, she owed him a feast for all the trouble she and Jake had caused him. Charlie had come back from work in a much more relaxed frame of mind. He had greeted Bella with a kiss on the head and went upstairs to get ready. She had felt relieved, thinking he had calmed down after all the drama earlier that morning. It wasn't until she hung up his coat that the bottle of pills fell out that she realized he had taken something to relax him.

"You should start getting ready yourself, kiddo. You want to look your best for your young man." Charlie opened up the fridge and took out a can.

"Should you be drinking?" Bella asked him worriedly.

Charlie opened the can and took a long swig. The refreshing liquid was like nectar as it slid down his throat. "I'll just have the one, don't fret." He reached out and ruffled her sweaty hair.

Bella frowned, he was too calm, much too calm. However there was little she could do about it now. She checked the dinner one last time to make sure it was all cooking properly. Once she was satisfied she headed upstairs to shower and change.

* * *

_The Call House seven pm;_

Embry looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He looked like a total freak. The white trousers were extremely flared at the bottom and he kept tripping over them as he walked. The jacket was way too tight across the arms and as for the hideous pink shirt, damn it hurt his eyes just to look at it. He was never going to live this down when everybody saw it. Jake would have a field day. However Charlie would probably be determined that his daughter never came near him again. That was one bonus. He would just pretend to Jake he had worn it on purpose to create a bad impression. Hopefully Jake would swallow that and go easy on him and not let the rest of the pack know anything about it.

"EMMMMBRRRY WE NEED TO LEAVE." His mom's screeching voice nearly blew his eardrums off. He grimaced as he looked at himself one last time before leaving the room.

Kay Call had poured herself into the tightest red dress that Embry had ever seen. He wondered why it wasn't bursting at the seams. He watched in horror as she began to pour glitter over her exposed cleavage.

"No mom, please. Not the glitter, anything but that." Embry begged.

"Tut, I have to make use of my best assets. Charlie liked them I could tell." She jiggled about, making her son put his head in his hands.

"I'm not going that's final." Embry muttered.

"Don't be a prude." Kay puckered up her lips and applied another layer of lipstick. "You should be proud to have a mother who looks so young."

Embry turned and hit his forehead on the wall. He was never going to live this down and it was all Jake's fault.

* * *

_The Black House seven pm;_

"I'm not wearing this." Jacob complained as he finally emerged from his room. He was wearing one of his dad's old suits that Billy had laid out on the bed for him. It was black with drainpipe trousers that were too tight around the legs. The jacket was too tight around the shoulders and the flowery shirt belonged in the trash.

"You want to make an impression don't you?" Billy was having trouble hiding his smile.

"I'll certainly make an impression alright." Jacob muttered. "I can't believe mom went anywhere near you wearing this thing."

"That was my going away suit after we were married." Billy snapped. "Are you saying your mom had bad taste in clothes? She chose that for me especially." He lied smoothly.

The guilt trip worked. Jacob sighed as he pulled the sleeves of the jacket down for the hundredth time. "It's not that bad." He mumbled.

Billy gripped the case of beer that was perched on his lap tighter. He remembered showing Sarah that suit and the horrified look on her face when she had told him she would never marry him if he wore anything so disgusting. Served Jake right for starting this débâcle in the first place. Let him sweat, he certainly would in that suit. Billy didn't stop laughing all the way to the car.

* * *

_The Swan House seven pm;_

Bella tripped over the hem of the dress that Charlie had brought home with him from work. Apparently he had seen it in one of the stores when he went to attend a call out near Port Angeles. He had guessed she would want to wear something special to impress Embry. Bella had found it hard to hide her disgust when she pulled the dress out of it's wrappings. It was white with bright red flowers printed over it. It reminded her of the hippy dresses in the seventies. It was too long and it sagged around the bust area. Whoever it had been made for it was obviously someone with a large chest. Bella guessed that Kay's boobies had still been on her dad's mind when he had bought it for her. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she hated it after all she had put him through that morning, so she dutifully wore it.

"You look great, kiddo. That dress suits you." Charlie was now on his third can.

"Dad I thought you said you were only having one." Bella chided him as she nearly dive bombed when she tripped over the hem again.

"One, two, three...what does it matter, kiddo." Charlie said gaily. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get that. You check the food." He sailed out of the room and headed for the door.

_**A/N-phew! Let me know what you want to happen at the dinner! Nikki :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. This story has been written as I go and I can't always predict what the characters will do next. I'm not sure about this chapter, sighs. Nikki :/**_

**Part Seven**

Charlie opened the door and was immediately confronted by Kay's open arms and heaving cleavage. Was it his imagination or was she sparkling? He didn't have much time to ponder this as he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug; Kay's overly large bosom pressed to his chest for the second time that day.

"Charlie." She giggled flirtatiously. "It is so nice of you to invite me to dinner."

"I did?" Charlie mumbled. He couldn't remember including Embry's mother in the invitation, but his brain was fuzzy from the combination of the pills he had taken mixed with the alcohol.

Kay pulled back and then stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. She laughed as she saw the outline of her lipstick smearing his skin. She rubbed his cheek enthusiastically. "Sorry about that." She tittered as she took his arm and practically dragged him back in the house.

Embry hovered outside for a moment wishing the ground would swallow him up. He saw Charlie glance over his shoulder at him and his eyes widen in shock at his attire. "I'm going to rip Jake a new one over this." Embry muttered as he slunk into the house and shut the door.

* * *

Bella was standing in the kitchen, a can of soda in her hand as she stirred the contents of the boiling pan in front of her. She turned round when she heard Embry, Kay and Charlie enter the kitchen. Her mouth was full of soda and, when she got her first look at what Embry was wearing, she couldn't help her reaction. He looked so darn funny. Before she could stop herself she choked on the soda making bubbles go up her nose. She snorted the drink all over Kay who was standing the closest to her. The soda flew all over her exposed cleavage, making the glitter pool in the centre.

There was a mortified silence for a moment before Bella finally recovered her poise. "I am so sorry." She apologized.

Kay's mouth was opening and closing like a gutted fish. Charlie sprang into action. He pulled some kitchen towel from the roll and reached out to dab at Kay's chest, seeming oblivious to what he was doing. Embry had turned his back on the whole scene, he just couldn't take it. They had only been in the house for barely a minute and it was already going tits up (pardon the pun).

"Dad." Bella tried to snatch the towel from her dad's hand as he continued to swipe at Kay's chest. The woman herself was still speechless. "Dad let me do that."

"No, I've got it, kiddo." Charlie said firmly, continuing on with his efforts.

Kay finally recovered her composure. She took a deep breath, which only caused Charlie to get more of an eyeful then what he had already. He seemed to suddenly come into awareness about what he was doing. He dropped the towel as if it burned him and quickly stepped back, his face flushing a dull red.

"I apologize madam." He said formally.

Kay batted him on the arm making him flinch. "Don't apologize. Accidents happen. I think you've missed a bit there." She pointed down at her cleavage. Charlie's face reddened further as his blood pressure soared. He was seeing sparkles in front of his eyes or maybe it was the glitter that was left on Kay's chest.

"Dad. Dad." Bella waved her hand in front of her father's face.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Take Embry into the lounge and make him and Kay a drink." Bella hissed.

"Yes, a drink is a good idea." Charlie opened the fridge and pulled out another can of beer. He popped it open and took a long drink. His head stopped spinning and his color returned to normal. "That's better."

Kay laughed as she linked arms with him again. "Mine's a red wine."

"Huh?"

"Drink. Red wine." Kay laughed at him again as she pulled him into the lounge after her, blabbering in his ear all the way.

* * *

Bella turned to face Embry. He was staring at the ceiling, mumbling under his breath. Bella nudged his arm gently. Her touch made him jump. "What?"

"I'm sorry about that." Bella was trying her best not to laugh out loud at his outfit. What on god's earth had made him wear something so outlandish? "What were you muttering under your breath?"

"I was counting the ways I am going to kick Jake's ass for putting me in this position. Look at me?" He yanked on the sleeves of his white jacket and pulled at the lairy shirt.

"It is pretty horrible. Was it your mom?" Bella sympathized.

"Who else?" Embry said sullenly.

"Well look at me?" Bella tried to do a twirl but she tripped on the hem of her over long dress and nearly hit the kitchen floor. Embry saved her at the last moment. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Embry was smiling now. He looked her up and down. "Where did you get that?"

"Dad brought it home for me to wear." Bella pulled at the long dress, lifting it up from the floor.

Embry's brow furrowed as if he was trying to work out a difficult equation. He made Bella jump when he suddenly yelled out to Kay. "Mom, what gave you the idea to hire this suit?"

They heard Kay giggle before she replied. "Charlie you are just too funny."

"MOM." Embry yelled again.

"Billy called this morning and suggested it." Kay's voice drifted from the lounge.

Bella finally caught on. "Dad, whose idea was it to buy me this dress?"

"Billy called this morning and suggested it." Charlie's voice floated from the lounge. "Please keep your hands to yourself, madam." Kay's laughter at this statement echoed through to the kitchen.

Embry and Bella locked eyes and shook their heads. "Billy." They said in unison.

* * *

When Jacob knocked on the door he was stunned to see both Bella and Embry answer it together. His eyes widened at what they were wearing. Embry looked utterly ridiculous, as for Bella, she was as beautiful as ever, but she seemed to be wrapped in a flowery curtain. He saw their eyes widen as they took in his own attire.

"I know." He complained. "Can we come in then?"

Embry and Bella were both staring at Billy, who was still clutching his case of beer, trying to look innocent. "Oh yes do come in." Bella forced a smile as she stood aside so Jacob could push his father's chair through the door.

"You look nice, Bella." Billy said innocently as he passed her. "And Embry, that suit, suits you."

"Take your dad into the kitchen." Bella said.

"Okay." Jacob still didn't know what was going on. He did as they asked and pushed his dad into the other room.

Billy was looking a bit nervous now as the youngsters crowded round his chair. "Been making phone calls today Billy?" Embry sneered.

"A man is allowed to chat to his friends." Billy huffed.

"Of course." Bella smiled in understanding. "Spoke to my dad this morning did you?"

"I may have done." Billy pulled the beers closer to his chest for protection.

"Maybe you called my mom too?" Embry suggested.

"Perhaps I did." Billy sniffed. "What of it?"

"Guys what is going on?" Jacob demanded.

Both Bella and Embry pointed their fingers at Billy. "Him." They said at the same time. "The reason we're dressed like seventies rejects is because he fooled our parents into going along with it."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he glared down at his father. "Is this true?"

A sly grin crossed Billy's face as he stared up at them all. "Yes and you fell for it." He began to laugh loudly until tears rolled down his face. "What chumps? You all deserved it after the chaos you've all created."

His loud laughter caused Kay and Charlie to come rushing into the room. "What is so funny?" Kay asked, she was gripping onto a bottle of wine in one hand, a half empty glass in the other.

Jacob knelt down by his dad and whispered in his ear. "You are going to regret this." He stood back up and smiled at Kay and Charlie. "Oh dad was just regaling us with tales of when he stayed at a nudist colony for a while back in the day."

Charlie made a funny sound in the back of his throat as he stared at his best friend. Kay was gaping at him like a fish. "You stayed in a nudist colony?" Charlie spluttered.

Billy's face turned red under his tan skin as he glared up at his son. Before he could issue any denials Jacob continued on with his wild tale. "Oh yes, that's why I like doing the same myself. It became a family tradition. In fact..." Jacob winked at his dad who was now turning a slight shade of purple. "Sam's not the leader of our little group. It's dad here."

"You are all nudists?" Kay gasped as she stared at her son in disbelief. "Embry is this true?"

Embry wanted to kick Jacob for spinning yet another stupid lie. "Look mom..." he began.

"Oh son." Kay beamed. "Why didn't you say? That's something I indulged in myself when I was young. What about you Charlie?" She dug him in the ribs making him wince. "Fancy joining the club?"

"What I need is another drink." Charlie muttered as he held his head and wandered over to the fridge.

Bella didn't know where to look or what to do so she said the first thing that came into her head. "Dinner anyone?"

**A/N-Dinner part two coming up. This chapter did not go where I wanted it to. Feel free to tell me it sucked, because I think it did, sighs! :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate every single one. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight**

Jacob and Embry were in heaven. Bella had really outdone herself with the food. The table was laden with all different appetisers. The main meal was a culinary delight. The two boys ploughed through the food on display, hardly pausing for breath as they ate. Their inner wolves were certainly fully satisfied. They both finished before anyone else and to Bella's embarrassment they both planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"You shouldn't let another boy kiss you, Bella." Kay hissed as she leaned over the table to whisper loudly in her ear. "My Embry should be the only one allowed."

"It was a kiss on the cheek." Bella felt like rolling her eyes, she was getting tired of the charade.

"Still, you don't want to give Jacob Black ideas." Kay pressed her lips together primly as she resumed eating. She had no idea that Jake could hear every word, his face darkened in annoyance.

Bella noticed his look, she reached out under the table to squeeze his knee in reassurance but unfortunately she touched Embry's instead. He squeaked in alarm as she fumbled around his leg.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob demanded as he glared at his friend.

"Nothing." Embry gave him a small smile. He discreetly caught hold of Bella's wandering hand and shoved it off his knee. She thought it was Jacob rejecting her, she flashed him a hurt look and ignored his confused gaze.

"Something wrong, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"I get the message loud and clear." Bella muttered under her breath as she speared a carrot with her fork.

"What message?" Jacob was totally bewildered. What had he done now?

Embry just shook his head at them both. They really needed their heads knocking together. He was desperate to leave now that he had finished his meal, however his mom was still on her first course. She was still too busy eyeing Charlie and trying to flirt with him. Bella's father seemed dazed and preoccupied as he listened silently to Kay's chatter. Billy was still mortified at the fact that Jacob had announced he was the leader of some weird nudist cult. His head was full of plans for revenge.

Bella finally finished her meal and began to clear up the plates. Jacob immediately went to help her but she ignored him, still angry that he had pushed her hand away when she was trying to comfort him. "You sit there." She snapped. "Embry will help."

"Of course my Embry will assist you." Kay tittered. "He's such a good boy." She beamed at her son as he got up and reluctantly headed over to the sink with Bella. He did his best to ignore Jacob's annoyed glare.

While Embry and Bella were busy with the washing up, Charlie finally roused himself. He looked over at Billy who was still eating. He peered at him as if he had never seen his friend before, his face turning slightly red as he blurted out what was on his mind. "When were you there?"

"What?" Billy raised his head and put his knife and fork down.

"The nudist camp. When were you there?" Charlie repeated.

Billy glanced over at Jacob, his dark eyes showing his displeasure. Jacob just folded his arms and smirked. Billy coughed to clear his throat before replying. "I don't like to talk about it, chief."

"Why not?" Charlie held up his hand as Kay began to chatter at him again. "Please give my ears a rest woman. I am trying to hear what he has to say."

"Well that wasn't polite." Kay pouted as she picked up her wine glass and began to drink the red liquid greedily.

Charlie mustered up an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Kay sniffed as she adjusted her bosom. She returned his smile and patted his arm. "Quite alright. I know how you men can be."

"I'm sure." Charlie said under his breath. He turned his attention back to Billy. "Why don't you want to talk about it, old friend?"

Billy could tell by Charlie's tone of voice that he was not pleased at all. The happy pills must be wearing off. "It's private business."

"Private." Charlie laughed darkly. "We're all friends here, Billy. It's all out in the open now. Come on I'm interested. How often do you strip and stuff?" He spat sarcastically.

Billy's face flushed a dull red. He picked up his beer and drank the whole lot down in one go. He crushed the can in his fist and threw it at his son. Jacob caught it easily and threw it in the bin. "Yes dad tell us all." He said with a grin.

"No. I refuse to divulge the details." Billy blustered.

Kay giggled at she felt the testosterone floating in the air. She was loving it. She cuddled up to Charlie while he was distracted. She had never seen this commanding side to him before and she was loving it. "Go on Billy, tell us all." She gushed.

"NO." Billy replied flatly.

"YES." Charlie's eyes flashed fire as he leaned over the table to glare at Billy. Kay pressed herself closer, digging her nails in his arm like a vice. She was thrilled with the way Charlie was taking control.

"I SAID NO." Billy roared.

"I SAID YES." Charlie slammed his hand down on the table, making the cutlery rattle.

Bella looked at her dad in alarm. Shit, things were getting out of control. She exchanged worried glances with Jake and Embry. "Do something." She whispered to them frantically.

"Hey dad, maybe we should..." Jacob tried to intervene but Billy glared at him.

"Stay out of it." He snapped.

"Dad." Bella said worriedly. "Maybe we should..."

"Stay out of it, kiddo." Charlie growled.

"Dad." Jacob tried again.

"Don't interfere, this is between me and the chief." Billy snarled.

"Dad." Bella touched her father's shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"Don't interfere, this is between me and the chief of the nudes." Charlie seethed.

Kay was literally coming apart at the seams, she was loving this manly display. She sighed in absolute pleasure, her large chest quivering as she waited for the explosion. She was so glad that she had been invited to dinner. She would never have been able to witness Charlie's edgy side.

"Now tell me when you decided to set up this nudist cult right now?" Charlie slammed his fist on the table again.

"Never." Billy roared in anger as he clenched his own fists.

"Right that's it." Charlie stood upright and shoved his chair back from the table. "I've had as much as I can take. Everyone out, now."

"What?" Kay spluttered. "Charlie I..."

"I said out." He yelled again untangling himself from her clutches. "I am sure the king of the nudes here can escort you home. Bella you are grounded as from now. I'm off to bed." He marched out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

There was a deathly silence in the room. Bella dropped the plate she was holding, luckily Embry saw it slip from her fingers and he deftly caught it. Billy rolled his chair back from the table and began to make his way out of the room too. "Take me home, Jacob." He demanded.

Kay was completely flabbergasted. She stared at them all before rising herself. "I need to wash up." She muttered before fleeing up the stairs to the only bathroom.

Jacob, Bella and Embry were now alone. They were silent for a moment before Embry broke it. "Well done you two. You've not only made my life a misery today but I think you've destroyed a life long friendship with your lies. Excellent work."

"Embry I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Bella apologised, guilt and shame weighing on her heart.

"It's a little late for that." Embry retorted.

"Look Em, things just got out of control." Jacob tried to excuse his behaviour.

Embry just threw him a look of disgust. "The only thing out of control here is you two. To be honest I am sick of it and so are the others. You two constantly play games with each other. Grow up." He snapped irritably. "I'm going home. Thanks for the meal."

"What about your mom?" Jacob called after his friend.

"You take her home. I've had enough for one day." Embry yelled as he left the house.

Jacob and Bella looked guiltily at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Before they could talk Billy called out to Jacob. "I'm waiting." He complained.

"I have to go." Jacob said regretfully. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Leave your window open?" He gave her a hopeful look.

Bella just nodded. She sighed as he left the house with his dad.

* * *

Bella had been lying on her back staring up at the darkened ceiling for hours. She had gone straight to bed, sighing as she passed her father's closed door. She considered knocking to try and talk to him but thought better of it. She would wait until morning. The guilt about what she and Jake had done to Embry kept running through her mind. She wished that there was something she could do to make it up to him. He had been an innocent participator in all this. He deserved some form of recompense. It was bad enough he had a mother like Kay. Bella shuddered. Renee had her moments but she wasn't as obvious as Kay was. The sound of her window sliding open broke her out of her thoughts. She watched as Jacob silently climbed inside, pulling the window closed after him. He came and lay beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Me too." Bella reached out at the same time he did and they linked fingers.

"How's your dad?" Bella asked.

"Pissed. He wouldn't speak to me when we got home and went straight to bed." Jacob confessed. "What about Charlie?"

"I don't know. His door was closed when I went to bed. I thought I would wait until the morning to speak to him." Bella sighed as she lay her head closer to Jacob's. "We've been idiots and poor Embry got caught in the middle."

"That was my fault. I acted like an ass." Jacob edged his head closer to Bella's so that they were touching. "I wish I could make amends."

"I was thinking about that." Bella turned her head. Jacob's head was so close that as he turned his at the same time their lips were almost touching. They exhaled slowly at the same time.

"What was your idea?" Jacob whispered as his eyes flicked to Bella's parted lips.

"I was thinking maybe we could set him up on a date with someone. He deserves a good night out." Bella whispered back. She could feel Jacob's warm breath fan across her skin.

"That's cool. Who with?" Jacob edged his head closer.

"I'm not sure yet." Bella stared into Jacob's dark eyes. She felt like she was drowning in them. He was mesmerizing her.

Jacob carefully reached out and put his hand on Bella's cheek; both of them were breathing heavily, already anticipating the feel of their first ever kiss. They knew it was imminent. Bella closed her eyes as Jacob's mouth pressed lightly on hers. They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing. Jacob groaned as Bella pulled away from him.

"My dad." Bella whispered frantically, her face turning red.

Jacob let out a resigned sigh. He didn't want to tell Bella the truth but it was better that she was pre-warned. The moment was ruined anyway, dammit. They heard light footsteps returning to Charlie's room.

"Bells." Jacob said cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't Charlie who flushed the toilet." Jacob admitted.

"Who was it then?" Bella asked in confusion.

"It was Kay."

_**A/N-dun...dun...dun...ha ha! Now guys who should Bella and Jake set up Embry with. Vote now! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. The overwhelming response from everyone was Angela, LOL ;) Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Bella woke up to the familiar sensation of being crushed. She smiled to herself as she twisted her head round to see Jacob fast asleep behind her. His eyes were tightly closed and his delectable lips were slightly parted as he breathed through his mouth. Just think, she nearly had that gorgeous mouth pressed to hers, until finding out about Kay interrupted their intimate moment. The fact that her dad had spent the night with Embry's mom had put the kibosh on any romance after that. Bella's smiled faded as she thought about Kay. Seriously what was her dad thinking? He had been a little drunk but not so bad that he had lost all judgement.

Jacob's fingers tightened around her own as he finally began to stir. He always seemed to sense when she was awake because he would follow soon after. His eyelids fluttered open and he gave her a sweet smile as he looked at her. "Morning beautiful." He greeted her.

Bella's cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment as she returned his smile. "No, you're the beautiful one remember?"

Jacob released her hand and yawned, stretching his limbs like a cat. "Are we really going to argue about who is the most beautiful at..." he checked the time. "Eight in the morning, shit...shit...shit."

Bella stared at him in shock. What was the cussing for? "Jake?"

Jacob rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands. "I should have been on patrol three hours ago. Sam will punish me for sure."

"Oh." Bella climbed out of bed. "But really you are on patrol. You're protecting me."

"I don't think Sam will see it that way." Jacob said wryly.

"But it's been three hours. Why hasn't he contacted you by now?"

"Probably because Quil is covering for me. He'll know I'm here. I've gotta go, Bells." Jacob reluctantly got out of the bed and stood up.

Bella felt crestfallen. She had hoped they could spend the day together and make plans. "Okay."

Jacob put his hands on Bella's shoulders. "I'll come back as soon as I can, alright. Then we can talk about Embry's blind date and hopefully do some more of this." Before she could respond Jacob leaned down and pressed his hot lips to hers. Bella gasped at the contact. She reached up and tried to hook her arms around his neck but Jacob pulled back. "That's just a taster for later. I really do have to go."

"Tease." Bella pouted.

Jacob smiled his special sunny smile at her, making butterflies take flight in her stomach. Bella waved at him as he quickly climbed through her open window and jumped gracefully to the ground. It was only when he left that she realized he hadn't been wearing a shirt. How the hell did he whip that off without her knowing about it? Bella glanced around the room. She saw his t-shirt lying crumpled on the floor. A fond smile lit up her face as she picked it up and sniffed it. It really did smell of him. Bella quickly slipped the t-shirt over her head before leaving the room.

* * *

Charlie rolled onto his side and fell out of his bed. He grunted as he hit the floor with a loud thud. His eyes flared open as he looked at the ceiling; it was spinning in circles. He ran a hand over his eyes as he tried to focus. It wasn't just his vision that was playing up it was his stomach too. He felt nauseous and his throat was parched. He forced himself to sit upright, that hadn't been a good idea. His head swam again and he took a long moment to recover.

"I didn't drink that much." He mumbled under his breath. It had to be the happy pill he took to calm himself.

He managed to stagger to his feet and force his eyes open. By the red numbers glowing on his alarm clock it was gone eight in the morning. Damn he was late for work. He tried to move but his stomach wasn't having it. Ugh, there was no way he was making it in to the station today. His eyes caught a glass of water by the bed. It had some sort of cloudy substance in it. Charlie picked it up and sniffed the contents. It smelled like Alka-Seltzer. Bella must have left it for him. He picked up the glass and downed the contents. The water slipped down his dry throat like drugs to a dying man.

"Heaven." Charlie put the glass down and waited for a while until he began to feel the effects.

When he felt marginally better Charlie stood up from the bed and pulled the duvet straight. It was only at that moment that he saw the glitter all over the sheets. He froze as he looked down at his hands. The glitter was all over them as well as on the carpet. His eyes closed as the nausea welled up in his throat. He barely made it to the bathroom.

* * *

Bella could hear someone moving about in the kitchen. She groaned. Surely it couldn't be her dad and Kay up already. How was she supposed to face them? Bella sniffed Jake's t-shirt to give her courage. Lucky that no one was about to see what she was doing. Taking a deep breath Bella marched into the kitchen to confront them both head on. To her surprise it was just Kay. She was wearing Charlie's huge dressing gown which meant for once her large chest was covered and not on display. Her silky black hair was swept up into a loose bun. When she turned round to look at who had come in, Bella could see that Kay's face was wiped clean of make up. It made the older woman look softer and much prettier. It was like her mask had been removed and she was showing the real person beneath.

"Oh hello Bella." Kay smiled at her as she began to load some empty plates with food. She had made up some bacon, eggs and toast. "I thought I would make you and Charlie some breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay."

Bella didn't know what to say. "Um..thanks."

"Sit down." Kay gestured at the plates. "Take one."

"Okay." Bella quickly sat down and took one of the plates.

"Is my Embry up yet?" Kay asked.

"Embry?" Bella felt confused until she remembered Kay thought she was dating his son. "Oh he had to leave."

"Where did he go?" Kay frowned. "I thought he was with you."

"Oh just some errand he and Jake had to do." Bella quickly stuffed some toast into her mouth so she didn't have to say anything further.

They were interrupted by the sound of Charlie running to the toilet. They both grimaced at the sound of him emptying his stomach. Kay put the frying pan down and looked forlornly at the fried breakfast. "I don't think he will want this now." She said sadly.

"Guess not." Bella mumbled.

* * *

Quil hadn't managed to stop laughing all morning. Unfortunately Jacob had not been able to prevent himself thinking about Bella. His head was filled with images of their kiss. Unfortunately this led him to reveal what else had happened. It had confused Quil at first but when he finally got the gist of it he had not been able to control himself. He had teased Jake mercilessly all morning, enraging his friend so much that the two of them had come to blows. It got worse when Embry phased in, ready to take over his patrol shift. When he found out that Quil knew everything it put him in a dark mood.

"Thanks for that, Black." He roared at Jacob in annoyance. "You can take my shift as well in payment."

Jacob couldn't refuse him. He had put Embry through a lot. So for another six hours he had to not only endure Quil's taunts but Paul's as well. By the end he was ready to murder someone. He hoped that Bella had a much better day then he had. When he finally got home he found Billy still in a dark mood. His dad had deliberately burnt his dinner, but again he couldn't say anything as he deserved everything he got. He tried to make amends.

"Dad I am sorry for what I did. I never meant for things to get so out of control." Jacob apologized. "You have to take some of the blame for making us wear those seventies suits."

"Do not bring me into this son." Billy yelled at him. "The chief is refusing to take my calls. I have left messages at the station and his home but he hasn't called me back. How am I supposed to make things right huh? Tell me that."

"Dad I'm sorry." Jacob said again.

"Leave me in peace." Billy snapped as he rolled his chair to his room. Jacob flinched when he heard his father's door slam.

* * *

Bella left her dad in Kay's tender loving care. The woman had refused to leave the house when she saw the state Charlie was in. She took charge immediately. Kay guided Charlie to the couch, despite his protests and insisted on being his nurse for the day. She shoved some pillows under his head, covered him with a duvet and placed a cool wash cloth over his aching head.

"I can do this." Bella had insisted.

"No, no." Kay had waved her away. "I am quite capable. Now what you could do is go to my house and get me some clothes to change into. I can't keep wearing Charlie's dressing gown." She turned and winked at Charlie, who closed his eyes and groaned.

"But..." Bella tried again.

"Here's my key. You'll find everything in my room. Off you go." Kay practically shoved her out the house.

"Great." Bella muttered as she climbed into her truck and headed to the Call house.

* * *

On the way there she saw Angela coming out of the local store in Forks. She slowed down and called out to her friend. "Hey."

Angela smiled as she pushed her glasses up her nose. As always she had a romantic novel clutched in her hand. Angela was a sucker for love at first sight. Bella knew through experience that this didn't exist. "Hello Bella. Where are you off to?"

"I have to collect something for a friend on the res. Fancy keeping me company?" Bella asked. She had an ulterior motive for the suggestion. Angela was the perfect candidate for Embry's blind date. She was sweet, non threatening and the total opposite to his mother. She wanted to ask her friend how she felt about being set up on a date with someone she didn't know.

"That would be great." Angela beamed. She quickly climbed into the passenger side of the truck and Bella drove off.

* * *

"So this boy looks like your friend Jake?" Angela asked for the tenth time as Bella pulled up to the Call's little house.

"Sort of. He's not as muscular but he is not far off. He's tall, good looking and very kind." Bella switched off the loud engine. "You'll like him."

"He sounds nice. Since I broke up with Ben I've felt a bit lonely." Angela confessed.

"I know how hard it is to get over your first crush." Bella patted Angela's hand. "I mean look at me. But Jake has helped me move forward."

"So you're finally letting Jake out of the friend zone then?" Angela said slyly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You even sound like Embry. Come on." She jumped out of the truck with Angela following.

She didn't need to use the key in the end because Embry was at home. He had heard her truck pull up and came out to investigate. He was frowning as he opened the door, not at all happy to see her right now. "Why are you here?" He snapped.

Angela's glasses were steaming up as she looked at the hot boy standing in front of her. He had the cutest face she had ever seen and his body? She fanned herself down with her book. Bella was in the middle of apologizing for coming over unannounced. It was during this that Embry glanced at her companion. A funny look came over his face as his mouth dropped open and he stared at Angela.

"You." He breathed.

"Me?" Angela squeaked. He was looking at her like she was a goddess.

"Yeah." Embry shoved Bella to one side and stepped toward Angela, reaching out and putting his hands on her cheeks.

Angela was nearly coming apart at the seams at his touch. "What did I do?" She whispered as she stared up into his intense dark eyes.

Embry smiled softly at her. "You are the stars and the moon all rolled into one. You are my day to my night. You are the reason I am breathing. You are the..."

"Are you feeling alright, Embry?" Bella asked worriedly. He was acting real weird. Perhaps he had been drinking. She wished she hadn't brought Angela along with her.

"Shut up." Embry and Angela said at the same time. Bella fell silent in shock. Huh?

"Carry on." Angela was quivering with excitement. This boy was so poetic. He was her dream lover, the boy she followed in her fantasies but could never see his face, until now.

"You are the heaven to my earth, you are the air that I breathe." Embry continued to gush.

"That is so lovely." Angela cried out, overcome with bliss. "Maybe we could take this inside?"

"Good idea." Embry smiled lovingly at her as he took her hand and pulled her into the house. Bella was just about to follow when the door was closed in her face.

_**A/N-Ha, I bet you can all guess what happened there! What next?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Bella stared at the closed door in shock. Had Embry really just shut it in her face? She knocked tentatively, but there was no answer. She still had the key Kay had given her and she wanted to check on Angela. What on earth had come over her friend and Embry for that matter? Bella pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. The sound of a faint giggle followed by Embry's deeper laugh reached her ears. Well it seemed that Angela was alright. But she still needed to get inside to get Kay's clothes. She tried knocking again but they still ignored her. Well if that's how they wanted to play it she would just go in anyway. Bella put the key in the lock and twisted it.

"Oh my." Angela's face was red as she turned swiftly to face Bella. Embry had his lips pressed to her neck and when he raised his head to look at Bella he was not happy.

"How did you get in?"

Bella waved the key at him. She glanced at Angela who was adjusting her glasses and smoothing her hair. "You closed the door in my face." She snapped at Embry.

"The wind blew it shut, right um..." He hesitated as he gave Angela a sexy smile. He still didn't know her name.

"Angela." Angela told him, returning his smile lovingly.

"You didn't even bother to learn her name." Bella chided Embry. "Really? And you Angela, this is not like you to throw yourself at a complete stranger."

Angela fiddle with the book in her hand. "Embry is...he is...he is everything." She breathed as she glanced up at him shyly.

Embry grinned at her and threw his arm around her shoulders. He leaned down and rubbed his nose with Angela's playfully. "And don't you forget it, sweetheart." He crooned.

Angela was nearly coming apart at the seams. "Never." She vowed.

Embry turned back to Bella. "You can go now, you're kinda interrupting."

Bella didn't know what to say. Angela was giggling flirtatiously at anything Embry was saying. She was beginning to think her friend had been taken over by aliens. "Ange?" She said questioningly.

Angela's glasses were steaming up again from Embry's closeness, he was so hot. "Yes?" She replied distractedly.

"Um we should go." Bella prompted her.

"Go?" Angela was scandalized. "Never. I just found him."

"Huh?" Bella was feeling totally confused.

"Look Swan you heard my girl. Off you go." Embry gestured for her to leave.

"I need some clothes. Your mom asked me to pick some up for her." Bella said quickly before Embry ejected her from the house.

"Oh jeez." Embry was exasperated. He stomped off to Kay's room and came back with a bundle of clothes. He threw them over to Bella. "There you go, and tell my mom when you see her that we're over."

Angela looked at him suspiciously. "You two are dating?" She said jealously.

"No, it's a long story. Stay a while and I'll tell you." He gave Angela another sexy smile and she melted.

"Yes please. See you later Bella."

Bella knew when she was dismissed. She left the house closing the door after her, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Bella dropped the clothes outside her house. She just knocked so Kay would have to come and answer the door. She didn't fancy having a conversation with Embry's mom just then. She was longing to see Jacob. She quickly got back into her truck and backed out of the drive, shoving her foot on the accelerator as she headed back to La Push.

* * *

Jacob had given up trying to get his dad to come out of his room. In the end he decided to make himself something else to eat before heading out to Bella's. However she had saved him the journey. The sound of the loud engine of the old Chevy announced her arrival. Jacob abandoned his food and ran outside to greet her. Bella had only just climbed out of the truck before Jacob appeared and swept her up into his arms.

"Am I glad to see you." He said huskily as he squeezed her tight.

"Can't breathe Jake." Bella squeaked as he cut her air off.

"Oh, sorry." Jacob grinned as he placed her back on her feet.

Bella melted into his arms again as she regained her breath. She had missed him so much. The bizarre events of the morning had her totally confused. "I've missed you." She confessed.

"Ditto." Jacob agreed as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I've had a shit day."

"Mine has been totally weird." Bella replied as she pulled back from him.

Jacob stroked her hair back from her forehead. "How so? Well apart from having to deal with Kay. How was she?"

"Surprisingly normal considering how she has been acting. I'm afraid I left my dad alone to deal with her. No, that wasn't what made my day weird." Bella frowned as she thought about Embry and Angela.

"Well then what?" Jacob slipped an arm around her waist as he led her into the house.

"You remember my friend Angela?"

"Um yeah think so. Nice girl, glasses right?" Jacob could see Bella was worried. "Why?"

Bella proceeded to tell Jacob about what had happened when she had taken her friend over to meet Embry. "It was so odd, Jake. I still can't work it out." She mused.

A strange expression crossed Jacob's face as he sat at the kitchen table and resumed eating the food he had left. "Oh." Was all he said.

Bella's suspicions were raised at once. She glared at him, tugging his plate away so he had to stop eating. "You know something, don't you?"

Jacob gave her a guilty smile. "It's nothing big, Bells. Don't stress."

"Jacob you tell me right now otherwise my bed is off limits for the foreseeable future." Bella threatened.

"You'd miss me too much." Jacob teased, trying to distract her.

"Jake tell me now." Bella ordered.

"Alright." Jacob gave in, feeling defeated. "Just don't get mad."

Bella drew in a deep breath and glared at him. "I am not promising anything. Just tell me."

"Imprinting." Jacob muttered.

"What?"

"Imprinting is what happened." Jacob said in resignation.

* * *

"You can have your dressing gown back now, Charlie." Kay tittered as she leaned over him. He was still lying on the couch where he had been for most of the day. Her huge chest hovered over him, she was now wearing a tight red t-shirt and very skinny jeans. Charlie closed his eyes again. He felt her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm now. You should be able to get up."

"I'm still ill." Charlie mumbled. "You can go now. Bells should be back at any moment."

"Don't be silly." Kay stroked his head before patting it. "I expect she's still caught up with my Embry. Do not worry I am here for you. Drink?"

Charlie groaned as he tried for the hundredth time to remember what had happened the night before. He hadn't slept with this woman. He had gone to bed alone, hadn't he? His brain was still foggy. He cursed his inability to remember. He hadn't dared ask Kay herself. He was afraid the woman would jump him again and, in his fragile state, he wasn't sure he could shove her off. Although Charlie had to admit she had been doing her best to make him comfortable. A warm mug was pressed into his hand.

"For you." Kay crooned.

Charlie opened one eye. She had made him a hot drink. He sat up and took a sip. Maybe he could tolerate her a while longer.

* * *

Bella had retreated to the lounge. Since Jacob had told her about what imprinting was she had not said a word. He approached her cautiously. "Bells? Honey? Say something." He begged her.

She still didn't day anything. Just sat on the couch, her arms crossed as she stared straight ahead. Jacob perched on the couch beside her. He longed to pull her into his arms but was worried she might push him off. "Come on talk to me. I can't stand this silence." He pleaded.

Bella slowly turned her head and glanced at him. For the first time since he had known her he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Why do you sleep in my bed every night?" She finally asked.

He wasn't expecting that question. He felt confused. "Because it's comfy and you're in it." He replied.

"So Sam and Emily are imprints?" She checked.

"Yes."

"And Jared and Kim?"

"Yes."

"And the reason that Embry and Angela were acting crazy was because he imprinted on her and she immediately accepted it?"

"Yes."

Bella bit her lip as she glanced at him again. Jacob tentatively reached out and took her hand. "You're worrying me, Bells. Tell me what you're thinking?" He begged again.

"Okay then. Do it." Bella suddenly declared. She stood up and pulled him up with her.

"Do what?" Jacob questioned her. Bella had a wild light in her brown eyes as she began to breathe heavily.

"Imprint on me, Jacob Black." She declared. "Look into my eyes and do it. I accept."

Jacob's eyes opened wide.

_**A/N-will they imprint? Have they already? What is Jake going to do next? How will Charlie get rid of Kay? Will he and Billy repair their friendship? Answers on a postcard please or in a review if you have the time, LOL ;) Thanks for reading! Nikki :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the amazing reviews. This is dedicated to Megan 39. I will be using some of your great suggestions in the next few chapters! Thanks! Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven**

Jacob took a moment to compose himself. He was dreading telling Bella and disappointing her, but now they were going to have the conversation he had been taking pains to avoid. Damn imprinting! Bella's elation faded as she saw Jacob hesitating. Her eyes lost their lustre and her shoulders slumped. "You can't imprint on me can you?" She mumbled.

"It's not like that." Jacob said quickly. He caught her hand but she stepped back from him. "Don't go all zombie on me, Bells."

"Zombie on you?" Bella snapped. "Right now I feel like kicking you in the teeth. Who is she? Huh? How long have you been keeping her a secret? Has this been all an act? Huh?"

Now she had him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The bitch you've really imprinted on." Bella raged. Her hands clenched into fists as her jealousy went into overdrive. "Tell me who it is so I can rip the hair from her head from stealing you away from me."

Whoa, who knew Bells had such a temper? Jacob found her reaction quite sexy. Her eyes were wild and she was breathing deeply, making her breasts rise and fall. Focus, he said in his head as he tried to think of the best way to explain himself.

While he was thinking all this Bella's jealousy was getting out of control. "No I won't just rip the hair from her head I'll kick her teeth in too." She muttered darkly. "Your wolf won't like her then. She'll be a toothless, bald drone. Any puppies she'll have will be bald. You can't have bald wolf pups, they'll get cold. The vamps will just laugh at them."

Jacob tried not laugh at her ramblings. She was just too freaking cute. Bald pups? Seriously? He pictured small hairless wolf cubs rolling around in the dirt. Come on Black, he thought to himself. Just damn well tell her before she attacks some random girl. "Bells you've got it all wrong."

Bella was beyond listening. She poked him in the chest. "Why do you sleep in my bed if you've imprinted?" She demanded. "Is it to keep me quiet, huh? Huh? Your mates dumb, dumb I tell you."

"I wouldn't say that, Bells." Jacob snorted with laughter, not able to keep his mirth contained. "A bit nutty sometimes but not dumb."

"Oh she is." Bella seethed. "To let you out of her sight so any damsel in distress can lure you into her bed, shirtless no less." Her eyes glowed. "She can't be much of a mate if she lets you crawl through my window every night." She stopped mid flow as she poked him again with her finger. "Where does your shirt go every night, dammit? You go to sleep with it on and then when you wake up its crumpled on the floor."

"You take it off. I already told you." Jacob grinned at her, enjoying seeing her jealous for once. Usually it was the other way round.

"What? I do not." Bella protested.

"Yes you do. We go to sleep and then you start to have your usual dream, and you start acting it out." Jacob continued.

"What usual dream?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"You start moving around calling me sort of beautiful and demanding to see my chest. I try to play the gentleman Bells, I really do." Jacob held up his hands and shrugged. "But you are so insistent. There's been many times when we've actually had an argument while you've been acting out your dream. So now I just let you take my shirt off and examine my chest. You then sniff the shirt for a while and then throw it on the floor. Then lastly you cuddle up to me on my side of the bed and finally go back to sleep."

Bella was scandalized. What an outrageous lie? "I do not."

"Yes you do, honey. Every night." Jacob's grin widened.

"Liar." Bella said weakly.

"You know me, Bells. You can tell when I'm lying." Jacob reminded her.

Bella sat back down on the couch. "I'm the one who rips your shirt off every night?"

"Yeah." Jacob sat next to her and took her hand. "Look Bells, you don't have to worry about imprinting. I can't imprint ever. I am destined to be the Alpha of the pack one day. The Alpha always gets to choose his mate. He has to be focused on defending his tribe against the cold ones, he can't be tied down thinking twenty four seven about an imprints wants or needs. I didn't tell you any of this because I didn't want to freak you out. You've been through so much in the last year already."

"So there is no one else?" Bella checked.

"No one." Jacob replied firmly. "Just you, it's always been you."

"So you won't start reciting bad poetry at me?"

"No."

"You see other people not just me?"

"No, I only see you, honey. You are always right here." Jacob pointed to his head and his heart.

"You are so corny." Bella finally broke out into a smile.

"Always." Jacob agreed. He pulled her into a hug and Bella let him. She rested her head against his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. It was comforting.

"Jake?" She said.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked distractedly as he stroked her hair with his fingers.

"Take your shirt off." Bella ordered him.

* * *

Charlie climbed out of the shower and sighed in contentment. Freshening up had done him the world of good. His head felt so much better. Now he was in the right frame of mind to start questioning the woman downstairs to find out what had really happened the night before. He was a cop, he had solved tons of crimes, from petty theft to more serious offenses. This mystery should be easy to solve. He just needed to follow the clues. First he needed to revisit the scene of the crime. Charlie marched into his room to examine his bed.

He grimaced as he saw the tell tale glitter on one side of the bed. There was no denying that Kay had slept there. But that didn't automatically mean that anything had happened between them. He strode over to his side of the bed and stroked his mustache thoughtfully. Mmmm, there didn't seem to be any glitter there, that was good. Next he picked up the t-shirt and shorts he had gone to bed in. He groaned when he saw the sparkly glitter winking at him. Oh god, she'd had her hands, maybe more on his clothes. Charlie took a deep breath, still didn't mean that anything had happened. He had woken fully clothed after all. That was a sign. Maybe they had just fooled around a little. Yes, that had to be the extent of it, didn't it? He just wished he had the guts to ask Kay straight out. Who knew that Charlie Swan was afraid of a small, petite woman with an overly large chest? Perky as that chest was. If Billy knew he would never let him live it down.

* * *

Billy rolled his chair into the lounge and snorted in disgust as he caught his son and Bella in the middle of a heated make out session. "Just great." He roared. "I'm glad you two are feeling contrite after the mess you've caused."

Bella clambered off of Jacob's lap, her face turning red as she yanked her t-shirt down. "Sorry Willy...Billy." She babbled. "We were just talking."

"Talking?" Billy thundered. "What are you telepathic now? How can you talk with your lips glued together."

"Lay off, dad." Jacob grumbled, annoyed at the interruption. He had just got to first base and now Billy had ruined it.

"I thought Charlie told you that you were grounded, Bella." Billy said, ignoring his son.

Bella had completely forgotten that. And she had left her poor dad in Kay's clutches for the entire day. Guilt finally cooled her passion and she exchanged a shamed look with Jacob. "Your dad is right. I need to get home."

"He's not. I don't recall Charlie saying that." Jacob was in denial. He wanted his dad out of the room and Bella back on his lap again. He glared at his old man.

"Don't look at me like that Jacob Ephraim Black." Billy wagged his finger at him. "You are going to be punished too. Hands off Bella for two weeks."

"You can't do that." Jacob protested. "How would you even enforce it? You wouldn't know." He said smugly.

Billy tapped the side of his nose. "Oh I'll know alright son. I have my spies among the pack. There is no way you can keep anything secret like that in your frazzled teenage brain."

"Who is your spy?" Jacob demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Billy swiveled his chair round and headed for the kitchen. "I need a beer."

* * *

Charlie walked down the stairs to find Kay now dressed in one of his favorite hunting shirts. She had the lapel pressed to her nose and was smelling it. What was it with females and their obsession with smelling clothes? He thought it was just his daughter. Now it seemed Kay had the same fetish. She giggled flirtatiously when she saw he had caught her out.

"I hope you don't mind." Kay simpered. "I couldn't resist. It just smells so manly."

Charlie pulled a face. "That's one of my favorite shirts."

"I thought so." Kay purred. "It's obvious it hasn't been washed in a while."

"I have to go and get Bells and being her home." Charlie announced suddenly, trying to find an avenue of escape.

"Oh I'll come with you. She is most probably with my Embry." Kay slipped her arm through Charlie's and began to pull him toward the door. He was suddenly dying for a drink.

* * *

Charlie wished he could handcuff Kay and put her in the back of the cruiser. That would stop her wandering hands. He had nearly swerved off the road twice as she kept laying her hand on his knee and squeezing. His blood pressure was nearly going through the roof. After an agonizing drive he finally reached the Call's house. From a distance he could see Embry outside the house, locking lips with his daughter. Charlie's face reddened. Dammit that was something he didn't need to see...hang a darn minute, he thought to himself. The girl wrapped around him had black hair and was shorter than his daughter. That wasn't Bella. He saw that Kay had noticed too as she let out a deafening squeal.

"EMMBBRRRY what are you doing?"

Her loud shriek startled Embry and Angela. They jumped apart as the cruiser pulled up in front of them. Through the windscreen he could see an enraged Charlie and a confused looking Kay staring at him. "Oh shit." He groaned. "Here we go again."

_**A/N-poor, poor Embry! LMAO. What next?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews everyone. I really love hearing what you suggest should happen next in this story! Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve**

Embry groaned as both Charlie and Kay got out of the cruiser. Angela was staring wide eyed as she saw Bella's father and a woman who had her Embry's eyes, marching toward them with angry expressions on their faces. She shoved her glasses up her nose nervously and glanced at Embry. "What is going on?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Angela. Just a small problem that needs to be sorted out." Embry smiled at her gently. "Can you go inside while I talk to them?"

"I don't want to leave you alone." Angela said bravely, squaring her shoulders. "Bella's father carries a gun."

Embry thought she was just too cute. She wanted to protect her man. Even though Bella and Jake had pissed him off by dragging him into their mess, he had to thank them for bringing Angela into his life. "I'll be fine. I can take a hit. Go on inside, please sweetheart."

"Okay." Angela threw an anxious glance his way as she went into the house and shut the door.

"Embry who is that girl?" Kay demanded as she strode over to him. "I cannot believe you would treat Bella this way. She will be devastated."

"For once I agree with your mother." Charlie snapped. "Explain yourself."

Embry held up his hands. "Look it's time you both learned the truth. I am sick of covering for Jake and Bella."

"What are you talking about?" Kay put her hands on her hips and glared at her son. She could see her dream of capturing Charlie for herself slipping away.

"I mean that the t-shirt that you found in Bella's room Charlie was not mine." Embry confessed. "Jake was playing some stupid joke when he said I had borrowed it. When you came round to see me I didn't know what was going on otherwise I would have said something straight away."

"You expect me to believe that?" Charlie roared. "You still came to dinner. I saw you put your arm around my daughter. If that was the case why did you carry on the charade?"

"Because they dragged me into it and I thought I could get a free feed. I mean your daughter is an excellent cook, Charlie and I felt she owed me a dinner. I'm sorry but it's them you should be speaking to, not me. Now I need to get back and placate my real girlfriend." He turned to Kay and looked at her pleadingly. "You'll love Angela mom, she's sweet, kind and so pretty. When we go inside don't embarrass me."

Kay was gaping at Embry in confusion. She blinked a couple of times as the news sank in. "You were never dating Bella?"

"No." Embry said impatiently.

"You tricked us all?"

"No, that was Jake and Bella, not me." Embry was getting exasperated.

Charlie was looking between mother and son. Kay looked completely crestfallen. Her brashness had fallen away and her shoulders had slumped. He found himself feeling a little sorry for her. "You should apologize and then make it up to your mom, son." He warned Embry. "That was not nice deceiving her too."

"I am sorry." Embry said earnestly as he peered closely at Kay. "I should never have let it drag on."

"No you shouldn't." Kay mumbled. Her head was down as she looked at the ground. "You have embarrassed me terribly, Embry. You and Bella."

Embry did feel very guilty. He had never seen his mom look so down. Even Charlie seemed empathetic as he patted Kay on the back. "I apologize on behalf of my daughter." He said. "When I find her I will personally bring her here to apologize."

"I wouldn't bother." Kay raised her head and stared at Charlie with tear filled eyes. "I know what you think of me, Charlie Swan. I can tell by the look on your face. You pity me." She shrugged off his shirt and threw it at him. "I know you think I'm not fit enough to wipe your shoes on. I get it. I have been trying to impress you and live up to what I think you would want in a woman, but I'm just not good enough am I? I'm just old, skanky Kay Call. Just another man's cast off. Why would any decent man want me after all when Embry's dad never did? Despite what you think I don't sleep around. Now just please leave." Her lower lip was trembling as she finished her speech.

Charlie was astonished to hear her say all this. She stood proudly in front of him, her long hair coming undone from the bun she had put it in that morning. Without her make up and outrageous clothes, she looked a lot softer and prettier. Had she really been putting on an act the last day or so? Was this the real Kay Call? The one she kept hidden beneath the armour of her make up and tight fitting clothes. Did she really think that's the way she had to act to gain a man's interest?

Embry too was feeling ashamed. He had never heard his mom say anything like that before. He knew she had a reputation on the res, but he knew that Kay didn't bring men home like everyone thought. Yes, she could be a terrible flirt but that was it. He had spent his life being so embarrassed by her behavior around the male sex that he often ignored her when at home and escaped when he could. Had he been just as guilty as the rest of the gossips, believing something about his own mother that simply wasn't true?

"Mom, I'm so sorry." He tried to hug her but she stepped back.

"I know you are ashamed of me." She snapped at her son. "Go inside to your new girl. I won't come in I wouldn't want to embarrass you and scare her off."

"Mom." Embry said again but Kay ignored him and began to walk away. Her arms wrapped around her middle and she hung her head. He began to go after her but Charlie stopped him.

"I'll see to Kay. You head inside." He suggested.

"But..." Embry began to protest.

"It's okay." Charlie actually smiled at him. "Meet me at Billy's in a couple of hours."

Embry finally caved in. He glanced one last time at his mother before sighing and heading into the house.

* * *

Charlie jogged over to rejoin Kay. She still had her head down and was refusing to look at him. He slowed down and matched her pace. "We never slept together last night, did we?" He asked her gently.

Kay wiped a hand over her eyes and shook her head. "No. I went into your room to check on you. I was worried because you were so upset. I saw that you were passed out. I decided to stay over and keep an eye on you in case you were sick in the night. I slept on the bed and kept awake just to be there." She muttered.

Charlie put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her moving. He turned her to face him. Kay slowly raised her head and dared to look at him. He didn't look angry or pitying like she expected. "Thank you." He said simply as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kay nearly swooned.

* * *

Jacob was writing a list. He had written down the name of every pack member and was giving them scores out of ten for deviousness. He was determined to find out who his dad's spy was. Bella was getting exasperated. "Jake, your dad was probably joking."

"Oh he wasn't." Jacob said firmly. "I know my dad, I should have guessed he had someone on the inside. Sometimes he seems to know too much."

Bella groaned. She snatched the list from him and looked at the scores. So far it seemed it was a tie between Quil and Paul. "I thought Quil was your best buddy?" She asked as she passed it back to him. "I go for Paul."

"Quil may be, but he can be a little sneak when he wants to and he likes stirring things up." Jacob told her as he ran through the list again.

"Sometimes it's not always the obvious choice." Bella reminded him. "I still go for Paul."

"No." Jacob dismissed that idea. "He's an idiot with a big mouth and a short temper but he's a loyal idiot. It would go against his bro code."

"Bro code?" Bella rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Jacob bit the end of his pen thoughtfully.

Bella glance at the names again. "It could be Leah. She has always made it obvious she doesn't like me, so she could grass to your dad to get back at me through you."

"Nah, Lee has a potty mouth but she wouldn't do that." Jacob crossed her off the list along with Paul.

"Sam is in charge until you take over." Bella suggested. "He has to report to the elders and your dad. Maybe it's him. I mean you often butt heads over disobeying his orders."

"Sam?" Jacob mused then shook his head again. "I know he would probably love to see me on my ass but I don't think he has it in him." He crossed Sam off too.

"Jared?" Bella questioned.

"Jared's head is too full of what he and Kim do in bed. He doesn't have time to be a snitch." Jacob said carelessly as he put a big cross through Jared's name.

"What do he and Kim do in bed?" Bella asked innocently.

Jacob laughed at her question. "Do you really want me to answer that honey?"

"Oh, I see." Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she laughed nervously. Then she frowned. "Does that mean you get to see Jared and Kim in-flagrante so to speak?"

"Yeah, Jared's really useless at keeping his thoughts to himself." Jacob said unthinkingly. "For someone so shy, Kim isn't in bed. There was this one time that..."

"Stop!" Bella said in horror. "Please tell me you are not like that. I don' t want what happens between us broadcast on the wolf network."

"Wolf network!" Jacob snorted. "That's a good one."

"Jake this is serious." Bella snapped.

"Calm down missy. I admit I let an occasional thought slip out but nothing like Jared and ugh Quil. Paul's the worst, he loves broadcasting his exploits."

"Oh god." Bella lay back on the couch and covered her eyes with her hands. "You are never touching me again, Jacob Black. I will not be on show for the wolves of La Push to salivate over."

Jacob put his list down and joined her on the couch. He hovered above her, resting his weight on his hands as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Aww honey come on. I promise that I only keep my thoughts to myself."

"You already confessed that you let some slip occasionally." Bella whined. His lips were moving seductively along her throat and she was having trouble trying to keep to her vow.

"Bells, come on..." Jacob gave her his puppy dog face before kissing her passionately on the lips.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. "Ugh." Jacob growled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Whoever that is will lose an arm."

The knock was louder this time. Billy was in the bathroom freshening up so Jacob had to answer it. He got up from the couch reluctantly and marched over to the door. "What?" He demanded as he opened it. He froze when he saw Charlie and Kay standing on his doorstep.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews. Nikki :) Let me know what subjects you want included in the 'talk.'**_

**Part Thirteen**

"Jacob." Charlie greeted him. "Is my daughter here?"

"Bella?" Jacob said lamely.

"Yes, her name is Bella. Don't tell me you've forgotten already." Charlie said as Kay laughed under her breath.

"Um...yeah...she is here...um..." Jacob was fighting for words. Charlie's unexpected arrival had really thrown him.

"Can we come in?" Charlie was enjoying seeing Jacob so out of his depth. He looked at Jacob's bare chest. "Lost your shirt again, have you? No wonder Billy has to keep writing your name in it."

Kay snorted with laughter. She clapped a hand over her mouth as Jacob coughed. "I um..."

"You really need to learn to stop stammering boy. How do you hope to hold down a conversation?" Charlie gave him a sly smile, he was having fun torturing Billy's son. There was more to come.

"Sta..stammering?" Jacob was floundering. He was finding the whole conversation bizarre and he wished he could escape.

"Can we come in?" Charlie asked again, slowing his words down as if he was speaking to someone with a hearing problem.

"In? In where?"

"The house, Jake. The house." Charlie shook his head as Kay continued to laugh.

"Um...yeah. In...come in." Jacob stood to one side and finally let Charlie and Kay into the hallway.

Charlie marched into the lounge, his eyes zeroing in on his daughter who seemed equally as flustered as Jacob. Bella's face was fire engine red and her hair was all tangled around her head. Charlie guessed that they had been up to something just as he arrived. "You do know that you are supposed to be grounded, kiddo." He said sternly.

"Um..." Bella yanked on the end of her hair. "Grounded?"

"Yes, Bells. G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D spells grounded as in you should be at home right now and not hiding out here." Charlie ground out.

"Oh...um...I...um...forgot." Bella mumbled, not able to look her dad in the eye.

"Seems like there is a lot of that going on around here." Charlie crossed his arms as Kay did a bad job of hiding her amusement. "First Jake forgets his shirt at every opportunity. Secondly you forget who you are supposed to be dating and thirdly you seem to forget that I am not a fool."

"Dad?"

"Charlie?" Jacob and Bella said in unison.

"Oh good you both remembered my name, that's a start." Charlie stared them both down.

"You know don't you?" Bella muttered, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"What that you are not dating Embry Call but rather this idiot here?" Charlie pointed at Jacob.

"I'm not an idiot." Jacob protested.

"You must be if you keep losing your clothes and interrupting me while I'm speaking." Charlie roared.

His loud voice made Billy come out of the bathroom to investigate what the problem was. He did a double take when he saw Charlie and Kay facing off with Jacob and Bella. He rolled his chair into the room and glared up at Charlie. "I see you finally decided to come round after not answering my calls."

Charlie was stunned by Billy's tone of voice. "I was unwell this morning. I didn't realise you had called."

"Bullshit." Billy snapped. "Don't come round here and start yelling at my offspring for no reason."

"Your offspring has been lying to us all this time. He and Bells are dating. Not Bells and Embry. They fooled us all." Charlie retorted.

"They didn't fool me." Billy said smugly. "I knew all along. The only fool here is you."

"How dare you?" Charlie blustered.

"I do dare." Billy replied firmly. "It's about time you pulled your head out of your ass and looked at what has been going on right under your nose the whole time."

"Dad, back off." Jacob interjected.

"Do not interrupt." Billy warned him.

Kay was getting excited at all the testosterone floating around the room. She loved seeing Charlie so worked up and in control. She stared at him adoringly.

"Right Black, outside now." Charlie ordered him.

"Are you threatening me?" Billy demanded.

"Outside." Charlie said again before marching out of the room.

Billy swiftly followed him, the front door slamming after them as they left. The three left in the house exchanged bewildered looks. What was going to happen now?

* * *

Charlie marched over to the cruiser and waited for Billy to catch him up. He leaned against the car and smirked as his friend finally reached him. "You need more exercise. You're out of breath."

Billy glared at him as he rolled his chair over the uneven ground. "There's no need to go charging off at a hundred miles as hour. I thought you said you were ill."

"I am...I mean I was." Charlie crossed his arms defensively.

"More like a hangover. It seems that you had Kay to nurse you." Billy said slyly.

Charlie ignored his biting comment and gave him a sour look. "We need to discuss what to do about Jake."

"Why just Jake?" Billy complained. "It takes two to tango."

"Your son will not be tangoing any time soon with my little girl." Charlie blustered. "He is the one climbing uninvited through Bells' window."

"Don't be ridiculous. If he was uninvited then all Bella would have to do is lock the damn window. Anyway she is older than him." Billy reminded him.

"Jake looks older." Charlie retorted.

"So? Bella is of age, my son is not. If anyone is the bad influence it's your daughter." Billy snapped.

"How dare you?" Charlie roared.

"How dare you?" Billy roared back just as loudly. The two men faced off against each other, both of their fists clenched.

They were both getting red in the face as they continued to glare at each other. The seconds ticked by as neither one backed down. They were not even blinking. Jacob and Bella were peering out of the window at them, wondering anxiously what was going to happen next.

"I should go out there." Jacob said for the hundredth time.

"No, no." Kay replied. "Charlie was firm about it. He wants to talk to Billy alone. Man to man."

"It looks like they're about to exchange fisticuffs." Bella pressed her nose against the glass.

"Oh no. I don't want your dad to get hurt. He will ban me from your room forever." Jacob whined.

"My dad?" Bella questioned him. "Shouldn't you be more worried about Billy."

"Nah. My dad can knock your dad out easily." He boasted.

Bella frowned. "I don't think so. My dad is a cop. He knows how to defend himself."

"My dad fights dirty. He knows moves that Charlie doesn't." Jacob said nonchalantly.

"I don't think so." Bella replied dismissively. "My dad can hold his own."

"I know my dad." Jacob rushed to Billy's defense. "He is the better fighter, he can..."

"Children." Kay got between them. "Who is acting like babies, now?" She raised her eyebrows at them.

Jacob and Bella exchanged a guilty look. "Sorry, Kay." They both mumbled.

"Good, good. Now move out of the way so I can see." Kay said eagerly as she shoved her way between them and stared out of the window.

* * *

Charlie was the first to drop his aggressive stance. He knew he would lose to Billy in a fight. He remembered the last time they had clashed. Billy was a dirty fighter, he had rolled his chair over his toes in an evasive manoeuvre and nearly broken his foot. "This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be banding together and teaching our kids a lesson."

Billy relaxed too. His hands unclenched and his resentment began to drift away. "Yes we should be presenting a united front."

"Exactly." Charlie agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I think it's time we had a serious talk with our offspring and remind them of boundaries."

A wicked gleam lit up Billy's eyes. "Do you mean it's time for the sex talk?"

Charlie smirked. "Oh yes, definitely."

"Do you want to do this with them together or separately?" Billy asked.

"I think together would be best. Really stick it to them." Charlie's face was animated as he thought of all the ways he could embarrass Jake especially. By the time the talk was over the boy would want to melt into the floor.

Billy grinned. "What about Kay?"

"Oh we should include her. I mean we need a woman's perspective on the whole thing." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"Too true, chief. Too true." Billy agreed.

* * *

"They're coming back in." Jacob hissed. "Everyone sit down so it doesn't look like we have been spying on them."

Bella quickly retreated to the couch, trying to strike an indifferent pose. She just ended up looking awkward. Jacob sat down beside her, trying to force his face into an innocent expression. Kay smiled at them in amusement. They both looked ridiculous. Serve them right.

Billy and Charlie re-entered the house. They came into the lounge, stern expressions on their faces as they looked at the pensive faces of their children. "Right, we need to have a little talk." Charlie told them. "Go and sit at the table."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a worried glance as they did as they were bid.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Kay asked.

"Oh no, we need your input. Please sit down, Kay." Billy gestured for her to join them.

Kay beamed happily, glad to be included. She pulled out a chair and Billy and Charlie came over and joined her at the table. The three adults faced Jacob and Bella in a row.

"What are we going to talk about?" Bella asked anxiously.

Charlie kept his expression serious as he placed his hands together and looked her right in the eye. "We are going to talk about sex, Bella." He informed her.

Bella's face blazed red with mortification as both she and Jacob looked at the adults in horror.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleepovers **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the great suggestions. I couldn't stop laughing as I read them. You are all amazing! Thank you. I picked out different bits and this is what I came up with. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen**

Bella couldn't speak. Was this really happening? Was her dad, Billy and Kay all going to really discuss sex with her and Jacob sitting opposite them? She peered at her dad, hoping that he would relent and tell her he was joking, but no, he was serious. She glanced sideways at Jacob, he seemed just as speechless. He was glaring at Billy who was doing his best to keep his own expression bland.

"Now where would be the best place to start?" Charlie mused as he stroked his mustache.

"No, dad, no." Bella choked out, as she finally regained control over her vocal chords. "Please don't do this."

"Well if you agree to abstain then, kiddo..." Charlie began.

"I don't think so." Jacob interjected.

"Well then." Charlie snapped as he stared Jacob down. He discreetly kicked Billy under the table when his friend began to chuckle.

"Dad I already know. Mom got there first. Part A goes into slot B. I know." Bella said hurriedly.

"Which is part A?" Kay giggled. "There is a lot more to it then that, Bella."

"We know." Jacob muttered, still glaring at his dad. "We have gone all through this in class."

"But there is the emotional side." Charlie pointed out. Billy and Kay nodded sagely.

"Emotional side?" Bella questioned weakly.

"Yes and all the sexually transmitted diseases too. Don't forget about them?" Kay reminded them all.

"Pregnancy!" Billy added.

"Yes and the big one, contraception." Charlie continued.

"We know all this." Jacob hissed, getting increasingly annoyed. Bella's face was so red that she thought she was going to wilt from blushing so much.

"I don't think you do, boy." Charlie replied sternly. He looked at both Kay and Billy. "Now where should we start?"

"I think contraception would be a good place." Kay suggested.

"Me too." Billy agreed.

"Contraception it is then." Charlie gave his daughter and Jacob a smug smile, his fingers interlocking together. Oh, this was fun. He could see that Billy and Kay were enjoying themselves too. "Banana's please, Billy."

"Coming right up, chief." Billy rolled his chair over to the fruit bowl and brought over a bunch of the yellow fruit. He dropped them on the table.

"Thank you." Charlie picked the smallest one off the bunch and held it up in front of Jacob. "Now as you know size can be a problem. Don't worry if you are lacking in that area son because they make condoms in all sizes now."

"Yes." Kay smiled. "You don't want it to fall off Jake."

Jacob was mortified, he felt his own skin heat up. How dare Charlie suggest that he was small? He certainly had no problems in that area. He was about to open his mouth when Bella got there first. "Jake isn't tiny. In fact I worry they might not make one to fit him." She said unthinkingly.

All eyes turned onto her and Bella clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what had slipped out. Charlie's jaw clenched as Billy gave in and began to laugh. "How would you know, Isabella?" He ground out. The fact that her father had used her full name told Bella that he was pissed.

"I...I...I..." Bella began to stutter. She wished the ground would open and swallow her whole.

Jacob was smirking too as he gazed at her. "Yeah, Bells. How do you know?"

Bella sank lower in her chair. "I was just guessing. Big feet, big you know. Isn't that what they say?" She muttered.

"It looks like she has seen you big boy." Kay teased.

Jacob leaned back with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hand me the large banana, Charlie." He said smugly.

"I will not." Charlie thundered; angry that Jacob had got one over on him. He glared at Billy's son. "This one will do." He shoved the small banana in Jacob's hand and then passed another one to his daughter.

"Dad, no more." Bella protested, her face was heating up so much she thought she was going to explode. Damn Jacob and his hot body. He was always erupting out of his clothes when he phased. How could she have avoided looking?

Billy decided to rescue Charlie, he felt Jacob had got enough laughs out of it for one day. "Now we need to decide the best type of condom. There are so many."

"Yes." Charlie cleared his throat. "I prefer ribbed, gives you much more sensation."

"Ugh." Bella put her hands over her face.

"Ugh." Jacob echoed her. How would Charlie even know which ones were good? The man was a freaking monk.

"Well I prefer strawberry elite. They taste good." Kay beamed.

"No." Bella cried out.

"I think it best if they use the super strength condoms to be on the safe side. They work for me." Billy added.

Jacob groaned. The last thing he wanted to hear about was his dad's preference for super strength condoms. He suddenly froze and glared at Billy. "Why do you have condoms?"

"You never know son. You never know. Be prepared, that's my motto." Billy winked at him.

Bella pulled her hands away from her face and studied her dad. "Why do you have condoms?"

Charlie gave her a secretive smile. He tapped the side of his nose. "You don't know everything about me, kiddo."

"I'm beginning to know too much. I can't take it." Bella put her hands back over her face.

"Now I have a selection here." Billy pulled out a load of wrapped condoms from his pocket and dumped them on the table. "Now get practicing."

"Enough." Bella stood up from her chair and flailed her hands in the air. "I will not sit here in front of you lot and practice putting on condoms on banana's."

Jacob stood too. "Me neither." He agreed firmly.

"If you want to date my daughter boy you will sit back down right now. Otherwise you're banned." Charlie barked.

Jacob sat down at once, yanking Bella down beside him. "Hey." She protested. "Are you really going to let him..."

"Hush, Bells and put the bag on the banana." Jacob whispered.

"Oh for goodness sake." Bella glared at them all as she picked up a condom gingerly in her fingers and began to unwrap it.

Jacob was ahead of her. He ripped off the paper of one of the super strength kind and tried to roll it over the small banana that Charlie had given him. "Ta dah." He said when he was done. "Easy." He smiled smugly at the three adults.

Charlie glowered at him. Bella was having much more trouble. She tried to unroll the condom but it slipped from her fingers and pinged in the air. It landed in Billy's lap. He pulled a face as he brushed it away from him.

"She can't do it." Charlie crowed. "Sorry, Bells you won't be able to do anything for at least another ten years."

"Dad!" She whined.

"I'll be the one putting on the condom." Jacob said desperately.

Charlie turned red at Jacob's words. He pointed his finger at him. "You..."

Kay put a hand on Charlie'a arm and stopped him mid-flow. "Maybe we should move on to another topic?" She suggested.

"Yes." Billy agreed quickly. "We should cover diseases next."

"Yes, diseases." Charlie muttered darkly. "Get the book, Billy."

"Will do, chief." Billy went over to the cabinet and pulled out one of the draws. He picked up a heavy tome and brought it to the table.

"What is this?" Bella asked as she stared at it.

"A medical journal showing all the different stages of syphilis and other sexually transmitted..." Billy stopped when Bella let out a scream.

"Bells?" Jacob and the others looked at her in alarm. She was standing up now, her breaths coming in short pants as she glared at them all.

"No more." She yelled. "You win dad. I will remain a virgin forever."

"Hell no." Jacob said anxiously. "You will definitely be popping your cherry, honey. Don't listen to them."

"There will be no cherry popping." Charlie's chair fell back with a crash as he pointed a finger at Jacob. "You are hereby banned from my daughter's room forever, dammit."

"Here we go." Billy whispered to Kay.

"Let me deal with this." Kay stood up too and let out a loud whistle. Immediately all shouting stopped. "Now sit down." She ordered them all. "Let's stop the games and talk rationally shall we?"

They all reluctantly did as she suggested. They took their seats and the tension began to dissipate. Kay smiled. "That's good. Now Jake why don't you start? Tell Charlie why you want to be with Bella."

Jacob composed himself as he took Bella's hand and laced their fingers together. He smiled lovingly at her. "It's simple. I love her Charlie and I worship the ground she walks on."

Bella nearly fell apart at this lovely declaration. A tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned across and kissed him gently. "Love you more." She whispered.

Charlie was lost for words. He stared over at his daughter and Jacob. They seemed oblivious now to everyone else in the room. He could see it written clearly all over the boy's face. He was looking at Bella with complete adoration. His anger fell away and he sat back. "It seems our work here is done." He sighed.

* * *

Embry towed Angela after him as they entered the Black's house. He was surprised to see everyone sitting around the kitchen table. The adults on one side and Jacob and Bella on the other. Jacob had his arm around Bella and was whispering in her ear, while the adults looked on. How weird? Embry had expected Charlie to be tearing his friend limb from limb right about now. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed. His eyes landed on the bananas that were lying on the table. He did feel a bit peckish.

"Hey all." He greeted everyone as he leaned across and snagged the small banana. He peeled it and took a huge bite, chewing happily.

"EMBRY!" They all shouted at him in disgust as he swallowed the banana.

"What?" He said cluelessly as he took another bite.

_**A/N-Ha Ha...what next? I have no idea!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for the awesome reviews and ideas. I really appreciate it! Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen**

Embry looked at them all as if they were mad. Seriously, they were all angry because he had borrowed one tiny banana? He exchanged a bemused look with Angela. "Sorry, didn't mean to step on anyone's toes." He apologized. He picked up another and waved it under Jacob's nose. "There you go, dude, still plenty left."

"Ugh, get that thing away from me." Jacob snatched it out of Embry's hand and lobbed it in the bin. The others all pulled faces.

"I need a drink." Billy mumbled. "Want a beer, chief?"

"Definitely." Charlie agreed. He stood up and followed his friend over to the fridge.

"Jeez, everyone is acting weird." Embry complained. "Mom, I brought Angela over to introduce you properly."

Angela gave Kay a shy smile and held out her hand. Kay looked her up and down, as if sizing her up. She seemed nice enough, but she needed to get to know her a bit better. She took Angela's hand and shook it enthusiastically. Angela winced at the fervent handshake but she managed to stop Kay seeing her pain. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Call."

"Call me Kay." Kay said quickly. "I can't stand formalities."

"Okay." Angela hid behind Embry. She was finding his mother slightly intimidating.

"Mom, tone it down a bit." Embry whispered.

Kay frowned. She was tired of people telling her how she should act. Now that she had received Charlie's approval she was feeling a little more confident about herself. She glanced over at him, he was in the midst of throwing his head back and swallowing his beer. There was just something so sexy about him. She couldn't understand why he was still single. He was hot, hot, hot. She sighed as she turned her attention back to her son.

"You know what, Embry?"

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"I think your Angela, Bella and I should all go shopping. It would be a good chance to get to know each other better." Kay suggested.

Bella, who was still partially wrapped around Jacob, pulled back from his inviting lips and stared at Kay in horror. Shopping? She loathed shopping with a passion. "No, sorry I can't." She said hastily.

Angela gave Bella a pleading look. She pushed her glasses back up her nose anxiously. She so wanted to impress her new beau's mother and she desperately wanted Bella's support. "Please Bella, come." She begged.

Bella felt torn. She glanced at Jacob who was not at all happy with this turn of events. "Bells and I had plans."

Embry glared at him. "I'm sure you could put them on hold. " He hissed. "After all you still owe me, remember?"

Jacob matched his glare as Bella began to untangle herself from him. She was feeling guilty anyway. Angela needed her help and she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't go along. And Kay hadn't been too bad. She was showing a more softer side. How awful could an impromptu shopping trip be?

Charlie and Billy came back into the room. They saw Embry and Jake glaring at each other while the girls were preparing to get up and leave. "What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Us girls are going shopping." Kay beamed. "It's a good chance for me to get to know Angela, here." She nudged Angela in the side, making her jump. "And Bella is coming along for the fun."

Charlie smirked at his daughter. "Yeah, that's our Bells alright she loves shopping, don't you kiddo?"

"Love it." Bella mumbled.

"But we had plans." Jacob said again.

Charlie cuffed Jacob around the back of the head. He leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I am sure you can keep your hands off my little girl for a few hours."

"Don't forget that I have my spy too, Jake." Billy warned his son, tapping the side of his nose.

Jacob sighed in frustration. Who the hell was this damn spy? He saw Embry looking confused. "It seems someone in the pack has been reporting back to my dad." He whispered fiercely out of earshot of Charlie.

"Who?" Embry demanded.

"I plan on finding out and when I do I am going to whip their asses." Jacob told him.

"I'm right there with you, bro." They both raised their hands and gave each other a high five.

"What are you two planning?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jacob gave Charlie an insincere smile which heightened his suspicions further.

"Well girls shall we go?" Kay said happily, clasping her hands together enthusiastically. She was planning on buying a killer outfit to impress Charlie.

"Yes, lovely." Bella mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Great." Angela echoed her without much enthusiasm.

Embry took Angela's hands and peered into her eyes. He flashed her his sexy smile and she melted at once. "You'll be fine." He assured her.

Angela beamed at him. "Yes. I will see you afterwards, won't I?"

"Of course. I will be missing you every moment, sweetheart." He leaned in and kissed her, making Angela almost explode. He was so hot.

Bella was glaring over at Jacob. He wasn't announcing that he would miss her at every moment. He had retreated to the table and was going through his list of spies again. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms. He still didn't get the hint. She cleared her throat and coughed to get his attention, but he still didn't get the hint. She gritted her teeth and marched over to the table and ripped the paper out of his hands. "Well?" She snapped when he looked up at her in shock.

"Well what?"

"I'm going now." Bella stated baldly.

"Yeah, have fun." Jacob tried to snatch the paper off of her again, but she held it behind her back.

"So?"

"Huh?"

Bella's lips thinned as she jerked her head over in Embry and Angela's direction. Embry was whispering sweet nothings in Angela's ear, making the adults gag and Bella jealous. Jacob grinned at her. "I know, sickening isn't it?" He whispered, not understanding her hint at all.

"Clueless! You are completely clueless." Bella rapped him on the head.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Jacob rubbed his forehead in confusion.

Bella put her hands on her hips. "Will you miss me even a little?" She questioned him.

"You're only going to be gone a couple of hours." Jacob said, still not getting it.

"A couple of hours. Well mister I might not come back." She poked him in the chest and whirled round, linking her arm with Kay's. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, yes." Kay grabbed hold of Angela's arm and yanked her away from Embry's lips. "Off we go."

"Bye sweetheart." Embry said forlornly. "Hurry back."

"Miss you already." Angela replied sadly as Kay hauled her out of the door.

Jacob finally got it. "Hey, honey. I'll mi..." the door slammed shut as the three females left the house.

"Shit." Jacob muttered.

* * *

Charlie and Billy glanced at each other in amusement. They were enjoying watching Jacob in trouble. Charlie laughed as Jacob ran to the window and pressed his face to the glass, trying to get Bella's attention. But she was steadfastly ignoring him as she walked off with Kay and Angela back to the Call house to retrieve Kay's car.

"It looks like you are going to have to brush up on your romantic skills son." Charlie said as he took another swig of his beer. "You could take lessons from the young poet here. His words are vomit inducing but it seems to work on Angela."

"Vomit inducing?" Embry huffed. "You have no appreciation for the written word."

"If you say so, boy. Don't give up the day job." Charlie laughed harder. "Does she know you strip off and run through the woods naked yet?"

Embry clammed up at this comment. Did Charlie really still believe that they were nudists? He thought that had all been dealt with. What if he told Angela? What if his mom let something slip? He hadn't thought about that. His stomach churned as he grabbed hold of Jacob by his shoulder and forced him to go outside.

"Where are they going?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Probably too overwhelmed by your quips, old man." Billy rolled his eyes at Charlie as he absently agreed.

"Speaking of nudists, you still haven't explained about that." Charlie said as he followed Billy back to the kitchen.

Billy was in the midst of drinking his beer. He gagged, causing the beer to spray all over his lap. "Darn it." He muttered. "Clumsy me. Just need to clean up, chief." He quickly dumped his can and fled to the bathroom before his friend could interrogate him further.

* * *

"We need to follow the girls." Embry said hastily as he began to run toward the garage.

"Why?" Jacob asked, his head was still full of the list of spies. He was determined to find out who it was.

"Because Ange doesn't know about the whole stupid nudist thing and I just know that mom is going to mention it. I can't have that. Ange will think I'm a freak." Embry was desperate.

"Serves you right for getting me in trouble with Bells. I wish you wouldn't spout that poetic crap." Jacob complained.

"It's not my fault you're a caveman." Embry snapped. He threw open the doors to the garage and hurried over to the Rabbit. "Get in."

"I am not stalking Bells on her shopping trip." Jacob said in disgust.

"Oh you will if you know what's good for you." Embry said fiercely. "Otherwise I might let it slip to Charlie just how many times you've sneaked into his daughter's room."

"You wouldn't." Jacob scowled at him.

"Oh, I would. You owe me, Black. Now get in." Embry slipped into the passenger side and shut the door with a slam.

"Hey watch the paintwork." Jacob scolded him. He climbed into driver's side and switched on the engine. The Rabbit chugged to life. Jacob patted her dashboard. "Good girl."

"Ugh, you can't tell your girlfriend that you're gonna miss her but you fawn over a lump of metal. You have issues, dude." Embry shook his head in disgust.

"Don't listen to him." Jacob crooned as he patted the dashboard again. "Come on girl, let's show him how fast you can go."

Embry rolled his eyes as Jacob floored the Rabbit and it jerked out of the garage. Somehow he wasn't sure this was a good idea.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Mmmm what will happen on the shopping trip? **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it! **_

**Part Sixteen**

Bella and Angela held onto their seats as Kay weaved her through the traffic. She had wound her window down and was yelling at all the cars getting in her way. She honked her horn at every opportunity.

"Oh jeez, if my dad was here, he'd her arrest her for dangerous driving." Bella whispered to Angela. She checked for the hundredth time that she was buckled in.

Angela's green eyes were wide behind her glasses. "This is terrifying." She mumbled as her fingers gripped the seat tightly.

"You've got years of this now." Bella teased her friend. "Now that you and Embry are an item."

A soft sigh escaped Angela's lips as a dreamy look took over her face. "My Embry." She crooned.

"Yuck." Bella grimaced, for once glad that she and Jacob were not an imprinted couple. A lifetime of swooning like an idiot over him was not something she would relish.

Kay did a swift right turn making them jerk forward and she parked up, cranking the gears as she reversed badly into a space. "There we go." She said as she turned and smiled at the girls in the back seat. "Ready to hit the shops?"

Bella and Angela stared breathlessly back at her. "Yes." They mumbled in unison.

"Great, off we go then." Kay grabbed her large handbag and climbed out of the car.

* * *

"Your mom drives like a maniac." Jacob said irritably to Embry as he put his foot down, trying to keep up with the old heap that Kay was driving.

"Lay off my mom. It's this old wreck you are restoring. It can't keep up." Embry held onto the dashboard as Jacob swiftly pulled through a gap to keep Kay's car in sight.

"Do not diss the Rabbit." Jacob growled.

"Why such a small car?" Embry complained. "We can hardly fit in it."

"I didn't expect to grow over six foot overnight when I bought it, did I?" Jacob retorted. The car's engine began to whine as Jacob tried to increase his speed.

Embry rolled his eyes as he was suddenly jerked to the right as Jacob tried to fit through a small gap in the traffic.

* * *

Kay strode purposefully into one of the most expensive designer shops in Port Angeles. The cheapest dress was over $500 dollars. As soon as they entered the shop they were accosted by two overdressed and over perfumed assistants. Bella coughed as the perfume went up her nose and stung her throat. One of the assistants looked her up and down in disdain.

"How can we help?" She sneered.

Kay beamed at her, immediately pointing at Angela and Bella. "These two young ladies need a makeover. I want you to see to their every whim."

One of the assistants cleared her throat. "We need to see proof that you can...ahem...how can I put it politely, pay for any purchases?"

Kay pursed her lips in annoyance. She glared at the woman. "Are you suggesting that I may not have the funds?"

"Well." The assistant looked Kay up and down, taking in her tight t-shirt and jeans. "To put it bluntly no."

"How rude?" Kay snapped. She squared up to the other woman, her fists clenched. "No wonder this store is empty if that is how you treat customers, and before you criticize me you old crone, look at how you are dressed."

The two assistants were scandalized. "Get out now before we call the police."

Kay gave them a sly smile. "I am dating the chief of police." She declared. "Good luck with that."

Bella exchanged a bemused look with Angela. "Is your dad dating Embry's mom?" Angela whispered.

"First I've heard of it." Bella whispered back. "Come on we better get her out of here before she starts a fight."

Kay was jabbing one of the assistants in the chest as she hurled insults at her. Bella and Angela quickly took hold of Kay and began to propel her out of the shop; muttering obscenities all the way.

* * *

"There's mom's car." Embry pointed to the old wreck which was parked across two spaces at an odd angle.

"How did Kay pass her driving test?" Jacob wondered aloud.

"Oh mom never took it." Embry said nonchalantly.

"What?" Jacob parked the Rabbit carefully and switched off the engine. "No wonder you are such a shitty driver, you take after your mother."

"I am not a shitty driver." Embry snapped. "I am much better then you."

"Yeah right." Jacob snorted with laughter. "How many cars have you totaled?" He held up all his fingers.

Embry gritted his teeth and shoved the passenger door, slamming it shut. "Hey." Jacob called out. "Don't hurt my car."

"You are deluded, dude." Embry tapped his head. "I'm off to track down the girls." He began to stalk off.

Jacob climbed out of the car and patted her hood lovingly. "Don't worry baby. I will pay horrible old Embry back for that."

Two old women who were passing gave him strange looks. Jacob noticed, he winked at them and flexed his muscles. "Want some?" He called out. They both shook their fists at him, complaining about the youth of today. Jacob laughed as he ran after Embry.

* * *

Kay calmed down after a while and smoothed her hair back. "Sorry about that, picked the wrong shop. Should have known not to go in there. No wonder they had no customers."

"I think that had to do with the pricey clothes." Bella said weakly.

"Expensive? I thought they were old tat." Kay nudged Angela in the side making her jump. "What do you think, Angie?"

Angela's face reddened as she pushed her glasses back up her nose nervously. "Yes old tat." She agreed.

"There you go." Kay linked arms with both girls and started to march them off down the street.

* * *

Embry followed Angela's sweet scent to the designer shop they had just left. He pressed his face to the glass window and peered inside. He could see too overdressed women standing behind a counter flailing their arms about. He couldn't see his mom, Angela or Bella. Jacob came up to join him.

"They're not in there are they?" He whistled at the pricey clothes.

"I'm not sure. They could be in the changing rooms." Embry pressed his face closer to the glass.

One of the assistants saw him. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at his toned body and low slung shorts. She jabbed her colleague in the side. The other woman stared too. Her eyes zeroed in on Jacob and raked over his six pack and prominent abs. She immediately fluffed up her permed hair and floated over to the door.

"Can I help you?" She tittered.

"Um...we're looking for some girls." Jacob mumbled. The woman's perfume was knocking him senseless. Embry coughed and sneezed behind him.

"You've come to the right place." The woman giggled as she placed her talons on his arm. "Gertie come here. These hot hunks are looking for some female company. Let's shut up shop and show them the town."

"Love to." Gertie smiled widely, her red lips showing perfectly white, obviously false teeth.

Jacob and Embry exchanged a horrified glance. "Um... I think you misunderstood my question." Jacob hedged.

"Oh I doubt that. Don't be shy, big boy. Name's Alberta by the way, but my friends call me Bertie." She winked at him suggestively, her strong perfume getting up his nose. Jacob and Embry began to cough again.

"We have to get out of here." Embry hissed when he could breathe again. Gertie and Bertie were now locking up the shop.

Jacob was just about to agree when Bertie slipped her arm through his. She leaned into him and pouted, fluttering her false lashes. "Come with me, sexy boy." She purred. "I am going to give you a day you are never going to forget."

* * *

Bella and Angela wrestled Kay out of another shop. She was yelling insults at the petrified shop assistant who had dared to criticize the dress she had tried to squeeze herself into. It had been like this in the last three shops. Kay was too temperamental and kept seeing insults where there were none.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat?" Angela suggested in desperation, swiping at her fevered brow.

Bella nodded her agreement. "Yes, food, good idea."

"I suppose a break would be good." Kay huffed as she picked up her voluminous handbag and fluffed her hair. "I could eat ten burgers."

"I just want to sit down." Bella mumbled.

"Me too." Angela replied. She was feeling exhausted.

The two girls kept a firm hold of Kay as they hunted for a fast food restaurant. They were heading back the way they had come, nearing the first shop they had gone into. Both the girls stared ahead at two familiar figures standing outside the shop. Each of them had an overdressed, over perfumed old crone pawing at them. Kay's eyes opened wide as she saw her son backing away from one of the rude shop assistants who had upset her earlier.

"EMMMBBRRY." She shrieked.

Jacob and Embry froze as they locked eyes with their girlfriends and Embry's mom. Bella looked like she had steam coming out of her ears as she glared at the woman clutching onto Jacob. Embry stared at his sweet girl. Angela looked just as pissed. Her normally saintly expression was missing and she had her hands on her hips and a fierce glint in her eyes.

"Oh shit." Embry cursed.

"Shit is right." Jacob agreed as he tried to prise Bertie off of his arm.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! How will the dynamic duo get out of this one? Answers on a postcard please! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen**

Bella and Angela glanced at each other. They needed no words for what they were going to do next. To Kay's surprise Bella suddenly wrestled her huge handbag from her and began to run toward the two cougars; yelling at the top of her lungs. Angela was hot on her heels. Gertie and Bertie stared at the two girls, not at first recognizing them. Then Gertie saw Kay standing a little way back, a smirk on her face.

"That's the ignorant woman with the bad fashion sense from earlier." Gertie pointed a trembling finger in Kay's direction.

"No actually that's my mom." Embry said with a smile as he removed Gertie's talons from his arm.

"And that beauty charging your way is my girl." Jacob grinned as Bella came up to Bertie and started hitting her with the voluminous handbag.

"Get off him you old crone." Bella hissed as she continued to batter Bertie with the bag.

"Call the police. I'm being assaulted." Bertie cried out to the passers by who had stopped to look at the fight with interest.

Angela was being held back by Embry. Her glasses had fallen off as she yelled at Gertie. Embry never knew that his imprint could be so fierce under her shy demeanor. He liked it. Jacob felt that Bertie had been punished enough. He caught hold of Bella and pulled her back, the huge handbag hit him in the face as Bella tried to get at Bertie again.

"Watch it Bells." Jacob complained.

By this time someone in the crowd had taken pity on the older women and called the police. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Embry and Jacob exchanged worried glances. "We need to get the girls out of here." Jacob whispered.

"Agreed." Embry bodily picked Angela up, she was shaking a clenched fist at Gertie, who was cowering behind her friend.

"Come on, Bells." Jacob scooped Bella up in his arms. "You've made your point."

"Not yet I haven't." Bella struggled to get down, still waving Kay's handbag about.

"Put that thing down." Jacob snatched it from her and threw it on the side walk.

"Hey, that is designer." Kay ran over and hooked the bag over her arm as she lovingly checked over the leather monstrosity.

Jacob and Embry tried to make their escape with the girls clutched tightly in their arms but they were too late. They were all suddenly surrounded by several police cars, blue lights flashing.

"Stay right where you are." One of the policeman carefully climbed out of his vehicle, his gun in his hand. He pointed it toward Jacob and Embry. "You are under arrest."

* * *

Billy was getting increasingly irritated with Charlie's questions. He hadn't stopped going on about the nudist cult that he thought Billy was supposedly the head of. Billy had refused to give him a straight answer and Charlie was now in cop mode. He had pulled out his little note book and was writing down everything that Billy was saying.

"Put that thing away you old fool." Billy tried to snatch the little black flip pad out of Charlie's hands.

"No can do." Charlie wrote more notes. "Now when did this all start?"

"None of your business." Billy snapped.

"Not sufficient. What made you start this cult? You know you can be arrested if you..."

"Will you give it a rest?" Billy roared.

Before Charlie could reply his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket in annoyance. "Chief Swan." He snapped when he answered it.

"Um..hey Chief." Mac mumbled.

"What is it?" Charlie asked his deputy testily.

"Um...we have a situation." Mac coughed nervously.

"Well can't you handle it?" Charlie clapped his free hand on Billy's shoulder as he saw his friend trying to sneak out of the room while his back was turned.

"Um...not really. It concerns you." Mac was pulling at his collar as he spoke to his superior. Phew was it hot in the station or what?

"Concerns me? How?" Charlie glared at Billy. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Stay put, you are not sneaking out until I get some answers about the nudist cult."

"Sir?" Mac asked in confusion. Had his Chief just mentioned nudists?

"Just tell me what the problem is?" Charlie barked down the phone.

"It's your daughter, sir." Mac pulled at his collar again.

"My daughter?" Charlie spluttered. He let go of Billy's shoulder and pressed the phone harder to his ear. "Has she been in an accident?"

"Not quite,sir." Mac mumbled.

"Then what?" Charlie demanded.

Mac took a deep breath as he delivered the killer blow. "She has been arrested."

* * *

Charlie marched into the police station, pushing Billy in front of him. Everyone turned to look at him as he passed. Many of his colleagues did their best to hide their smirks, but some of them were struggling. He stared them all down. Mac was waiting for him by the cells.

"They're in there, sir." He said quickly before fleeing.

Charlie let go of Billy's chair and let him wheel himself over to the holding cells. Squashed all together in the smallest room were Jacob, Embry, Bella, Angela and Kay. They could hear Kay yelling out that she should be released immediately because she had contacts in the police department.

Billy reached the small cell first. "What the hell have you all done now?" He yelled.

Jacob squeezed past Kay and Embry and came to peer through the bars. "We didn't do anything." He protested.

"You must have done something." Billy retorted. "I was told you had been arrested for assault with a handbag."

"Not me...that was Bells. She was trying to save me." Jacob hissed.

"From what?"

"From a crazed harlot who had designs on me." Jacob told him.

Charlie joined Billy. He stared into the small cell. Bella was standing at the back, trying to hide behind Embry and Jacob. Charlie was just about to speak when Kay shoved Jacob out of the way so she could speak to Charlie better. "You came." She crooned. "I knew you would rescue us."

"Rescue you? What the hell were you doing? I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful shopping trip." Charlie fumed. He glared at Kay, who suddenly seemed deflated when she saw how angry she was.

"They thought I wasn't good enough, Charlie." She whispered sadly.

"Who?"

"Those two women who Bella and Angela were defending the boys from." Kay sighed and hung her head. "I suppose they've been proved right. I can see you are ashamed of me."

"Defending the boys from?" He glanced disbelievingly at Jacob and Embry's huge frames.

"Yes you should have seen them, Charlie." Jacob interjected. "They wouldn't let go. I don't know what would have happened if Bells hadn't appeared." He glanced behind him and gazed adoringly at Bella.

"My god what a joke." Charlie and Billy looked at each other in disgust.

"It's true, Charlie." Embry put his arm around Angela, looking into her eyes lovingly. "My woman saved me from the clutches of a rabid cougar."

Angela melted against Embry. She was squinting up at him as she had lost her glasses. "I would walk across hot coals for you." She simpered.

"Oh, sweetheart." Embry grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ugh." Bella pulled a face, she was standing right next to them and thought she couldn't take much more of this mushiness.

"Would you walk across hot coals for me, Bells?" Jacob touched her cheek and smiled down at her.

"I'd bathe you in hot coals." Bella snapped. "But then you probably wouldn't notice because of your insane temperature. Why was that woman's hands all over you?"

"I told you she..." Jacob tried to appease her but Charlie shouted for quiet.

"Enough. Now listen. I have a lot of paperwork to fill in. So it will at least be a couple of hours before you are released. So just behave while I'm gone." Charlie warned them all.

"Can you at least move us to a bigger cell? This is too small." Bella whined.

"No can do." Charlie snapped. He took a key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door and pulled Kay out. He then locked it again.

"Hey, how come she gets to leave?" Jacob asked.

"Because she's a lady." Charlie said evenly. He held out his arm and Kay took it, a big smile on her face.

"Mom." Embry called out. "You can't just leave me here."

"You shouldn't have let them women come on to you." Kay said vaguely as she fluttered her eyelashes at Charlie.

"Dad? Come on make him let us out." Jacob begged.

Billy grinned as he tapped the bars. "Not on your life. You deserve it. I have just spent hours being interrogated by Charlie about the nudist cult." He swivelled his chair round and followed Charlie and Kay out back into the station.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Nikki :) Any suggestions would be gratefully welcomed.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the awesome reviews and suggestions for this chapter! Nikki :)**_

**Part Eighteen**

Jacob, Bella, Embry and Angela all started to get antsy as the minutes turned into an hour. The cell was cramped, and with two tall, well built guys running at a toasty 108.9 degrees, the girls were beginning to sweat. Bella fanned herself down and tugged at her sweaty t-shirt. Angela did the same. Her brow was perspiring and dripping into her eyes.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Bella complained.

Jacob tried to pull her into a comforting hug but she batted his hands away. "Get off me. I'm hot enough as it is, and it's all your fault." She snapped.

"I'm glad you don't snap like that, sweetheart." Embry crooned as he planted a hot kiss on Angela's forehead.

"Get off." Angela swiped at her brow with the back of her hand. "For once I'm in agreement with Bella."

Embry frowned. He leaned back against the wall of the cell and pouted. Angela noticed his hurt expression and immediately regretted her outburst. "I am so sorry, Embry." She apologized.

Embry's lower lip poked out further. Fake tears pooled in his eyes. He was so good at the puppy dog face. He had been using the same tactic for years to get his own way. Jake had tried the same on many occasions. The last time had been when he and Bella had a small argument. It hadn't worked, she had seen through his act and thrown a wrench at his head. He still had the scar to this day where it had accidentally connected with his forehead. It seemed to be working on Angela, who was now doing her best to get back in Embry's good books.

"Please Emmy." She whispered sadly. "Forgive silly ole Angie."

Embry let a tear roll down his cheek for effect before nodding his head. "Okay, Angie wangie. You're forgiven."

"Thank you, thank you." Angela threw her arms around Embry's waist and hugged him tightly, doing her best to ignore how hot and sweaty her skin was becoming.

Jacob tried to do the same thing with Bella. He stood in front of her and pouted. She ignored him. He then poked out his bottom lip and fluttered his long lashes. She still ignored him. He then forced some tears into his eyes. Bella just rolled her eyes at him. Jacob was not happy with this reaction. He scrunched up his face until he finally he squeezed out one lonely tear. It rolled down his cheek and onto his chin. Bella still ignored him.

"Hey, I'm crying here." He huffed.

"That's sweat." Bella retorted. "Your puppy dog face will not work on me, remember?"

"Why not?" Jacob crossed his arms defensively.

"Because I know you inside and out, Black." Bella tapped her nose.

"Great." Jacob peered through the bars of the cell and gripped them in his hands. He rattled them loudly. "LET US OUT OF HERE. MY GIRL WILL NOT LET ME TOUCH HER UNTIL WE ARE OUT IN THE FRESH AIR."

Bella's face turned red with mortification. "Jake." She hissed. "Stop it."

"Only if you kiss me." Jacob said slyly.

Bella's lips thinned as she glared at him again. "That's blackmail."

"Will it work?" Jacob checked.

"Yes." Bella snapped. She gripped his face in her hands and pulled his lips onto hers. They were both feeling very hot when the kiss was over.

* * *

Gertie and Bertie had finally arrived at the station to make their statements. They were shown into the interrogation room to find Charlie and his deputy Mac seated at the only table. This was not what they were expecting. The two women exchanged nervous glances.

"Sit down." Charlie barked at them.

Gertie and Bertie immediately pulled out the spare chairs and sat down opposite the two men. They were feeling slightly intimidated. "I thought we were here just to give statements." Gertie's voice trembled.

"This is a formal interview, madam." Charlie replied sternly. He switched on a voice recorder.

Bertie looked at him in alarm. "You are recording us?"

"Of course." Charlie placed his hands together. "As I have already said this is a formal interview."

"But...but we were the ones assaulted." Gertie spluttered.

Mac tried to keep his face as stoic as his chief's as he pushed a piece of paper toward them. "Are you aware that the two boys you were manhandling are under age?"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Bertie protested. "They have to be twenty five at least."

"Jacob Black is not yet seventeen and neither is his friend Embry Call. They have filed counter charges against you for molestation of a minor." Charlie interjected.

"This is preposterous. I want my lawyer." Gertie hit her hand on the table.

Charlie glared at her. "I can add damage to police property to the list of charges, madam."

Bertie put a hand on Gertie's shoulder to calm her down. She gave Charlie an ingratiating smile. "I am sure we can come to some arrangement, Chief Swan." She wheedled.

"Such as?" Charlie raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"We are prepared to drop the assault charges if they agree to um...forget they ever met us." She fluttered her false lashes as him.

Charlie looked at them in disgust. "Done." He agreed. He stood up quickly. "Mac show these old ladies out, please."

"OLD?" Bertie shrieked, offended beyond belief.

Charlie just ignored the outburst. He was feeling thirsty and really needed a drink. With relief he watched his deputy harry the women out of the room.

* * *

Charlie was not amused when he came to let the teenagers out of the cramped cell to find both couples in the middle of heated make out session. He banged on the bars, startling them all. Bella and Angela's faces turned red while the two boys just grinned at him. Charlie glared at them, in two minds whether to let the girls out and leave the boys locked inside. But he knew he had no legal grounds to do so. Reluctantly he opened the door and let them all file out one by one.

"Billy and Kay are waiting outside." Charlie growled.

"Thanks Charlie." Jacob said earnestly, hoping to get back into his good books.

Charlie just nodded abruptly. He made sure to put himself between Billy's son and Bella in case they decided to get handsy again. He had seen enough groping to last him a lifetime. They all left the station together.

"I need to go rescue the Rabbit." Jacob said as they all emerged into the fresh air. The two girls smiled as the cool breeze freshened their skin. "Do you fancy coming with me, Bells?"

"Bells is not going anywhere. If you remember she is actually grounded." Charlie reminded them all.

"Dad, Jake needs me. We can take the Chevy then he can drive the Rabbit back." Bella whined.

"That old heap has probably been impounded." Billy said darkly.

Jacob was outraged. "You can't call her a heap. She is a beautiful piece of engineering."

"Here he goes again." Embry whispered to Angela. "The dude has serious man love for his car."

"I heard that, Call." Jacob seethed. "At least I have a car. You can't even keep a car for a week without totaling it. You are a shitty driver."

"Language boy." Billy chided him.

"My son is a safe driver." Kay said in Embry's defense.

"No he's not." Jacob yelled. "The last car he drove ended up kissing a tree."

"Is this true, Embry?" Angela asked worriedly, making a silent vow in her head that she would always drive when they were together.

Embry shook his head. "No sweetheart. There was just a minor malfunction with the brakes that's all."

Kay had her hands on her hips and was now glaring at her son. "So it was you who wrecked my last car?"

Embry's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse. There was none. "It might have been."

"You said it was Jake who crashed it. You begged me not to tell Billy because you felt sorry for Jake because he was in the 'friend zone' with Bella and was crying in bed every night from unrequited love." Kay continued.

"He is. He was." Embry fumbled.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Jacob squared up to his friend.

"Enough of this." Charlie got between them and shoved them apart. "It seems that you two are making a habit of spreading porkie pies. I think more punishment is in order. What do you say, Billy?"

Billy nodded his head. He was enjoying himself immensely. He was still pissed at Jacob for the whole nudist lie. This way while Charlie was thinking up some amazing ways to punish the two idiots it would distract him from interrogating Billy further. It was win win. "Yes I think between the three of us we could come to some suitable arrangement."

Charlie's eyes gleamed brightly with anticipation. He actually rubbed his hands together in glee. "Oh yes I have lots of ideas."

"This isn't fair, dad." Bella protested. "Come on."

"No, Bells. You all have to pay for your mistakes." Charlie held out his arm to Kay, who took it happily. She was having the time of her life. Her crush on Charlie grew bigger than ever. He was so freaking masterful. He would make an excellent role model for Embry.

"What about my car?" Jacob said again, worry written all over his face.

"Will you stop wittering on about that damn car?" Billy replied irritably. His cell phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello." His eyes narrowed as he listened to whoever was on the other end. After a moment he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"Your car has been impounded. Someone phoned in and reported an old wreck abandoned in a car park in Port Angeles." Billy snapped.

"What?" Jacob put his hands on his hair as he looked at his dad in horror.

"That's not all. We will have to pay two hundred dollars to get the old heap home." He informed him angrily.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Any suggestions for punishment for the boys? The big question is do you want Charlie and Kay together in this story? Vote now! LOL ;)  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you to Lady of Spain for her suggestions for the punishments for Jake and Embry, and to all of you for the lovely reviews. Scifiromance has updated her wonderful and unique story 'Blood Moon.' If you haven't read it already please go read; it is amazing. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nineteen**

_One week later;_

Jacob pulled the list out of his pocket for the hundredth time. The paper was now pretty crumpled, but Charlie's writing could still clearly be read. "Right we've shingled the roofs on both houses and cleaned up the damn bathrooms every day this week." He pulled a face. "I'm sure Charlie left it really messy on purpose, as for my dad, he deliberately dumped all those wet towels on the floor and the scurf around the edge of the bath...man that was disgusting."

"Don't remind me." Embry grouched. "You didn't have to clean all the make up stains off the mirror and the shower. Mom is messy at the best of times but if I have to scrape that damn glitter stuff that she insists on using daily now 'to impress the chief' as she keeps putting it." He made air quotes with his fingers. "Ugh when she walks around now it's like her chest is sparkling. It's brighter than the sun and it's sooo embarrassing. We're supposed to be meeting Angela's parents next week and I'm dreading what she's gonna wear."

"Can it would ya, cinders." Jacob looked at the list again. "Right the last thing here is chop up some wood."

"Chop wood? Here?" Embry looked over at the Swan house. "Why would Charlie want wood chopped up? Your dad yes, but Charlie?"

"How would I know?" Jacob complained as he shoved the list back in his pocket. "All I know is that I've not been able to sleep next to my beloved for a whole week because of all this. I swear Charlie has wired up Bella's window to his room so he knows as soon as it's opened. I tried to sneak in the other night, I opened the window and damn if he wasn't at Bella's door instantly. I nearly fell out of the tree trying to climb down fast. It's been cold sleeping outside."

"Aww diddums." Embry reached across and pinched his cheek.

"Get off, Call." Jacob batted his friends hand away as he picked up an axe. He tugged his t-shirt over his head and stretched his aching muscles. "Let's get this over with."

Embry happened to glance up at the house. He spied Bella at the bathroom window which overlooked the back garden. Her face was pressed to the glass as she stared down at Jacob chopping up the wood. She was definitely ogling him as her eyes were fixated on his friend as his muscles bunched and flexed together as he moved. Bella had been grounded by Charlie, which meant she couldn't leave the house, especially when Jacob was there doing work. Instead she had been constantly sitting or staring out of any available window when the boys had been there carrying out their punishments.

"She's looking dude." Embry whispered to Jacob.

Jacob grinned as he hefted the axe over his shoulder, nearly giving Embry a close shave as he did so. He ignored his friend's yell as he waved up at Bella. She pressed her face harder onto the glass as she waved back. The window began to steam up with her heavy breathing. She wiped at it with her sleeve so she could once again gaze at Jacob's beauty. Bella wasn't the only one watching the boys, the front door opened and Charlie emerged, looking none too happy.

"Get back to work." He roared. "And put that damn shirt back on, boy. You're not practicing your nudist crap at my house."

Jacob gritted his teeth as he picked up his abandoned shirt and pulled it over his head. "Slave driver." He muttered darkly.

* * *

Angela was visiting Bella, she sat on the edge of her bed; her hands clasped in her lap as she told her about the upcoming dinner with her parents. Angela's mom and dad were very conservative, her dad was a Lutheran minister and could come across as quite pious. His twin sons and Angela's brothers were very loud and demanding. They tested Angela's father's patience daily so he was proud that his only daughter was such a quiet, calm person. He had met Embry briefly already and found the young man charming. Angela had forced Embry to dress up for the occasion, if her father found out her new beau walked around half naked most of the time he would not be impressed at all.

"I like Kay and everything but you know how she can be." Angela said worriedly to Bella as she pushed her new glasses up her nose. "My dad was so impressed when he found out that she is dating your father that he thinks she is some kind of pillar of the community."

"Dating my dad?" Bella was stunned. "No she's not."

Angela frowned. "But she told me that her and Charlie were like this." She twisted her hands into a the shape of a love heart. "They've been meeting up every day for coffee."

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, Kay has been barging into the station at lunch every day insisting that my dad doesn't overwork himself. She has been bringing him all kinds of crap to eat. I've had to let out his uniform he's getting quite a tub on him."

Angela put her head in her hands. "Oh no. I was hoping that he could accompany Kay to the dinner. She seems to act so different when he is with her, more natural."

Bella felt sorry for her friend. She sat next to her on the bed and put her arms around her. "Hey I have a suggestion. Why don't we have the dinner here? I'll cook and Kay, Embry and Jake can come, along with your parents. That way my dad will be here to keep Kay at bay."

"Really? Would you?" Angela's face brightened considerably.

"Of course. As long as you help me plan the menu." Bella gave her friend a gentle squeeze.

"Done." Angela agreed.

* * *

Charlie sat on Billy's ratty old couch and popped his can open. He leaned his head back and swallowed quickly. The cool liquid was soothing as it traveled down his throat. He needed it after the day he had. He had been chairing an important meeting at work and it had run over into the lunch hour. He had sent his secretary off to bring in some food when the door to the conference room had been slammed open, startling everyone. Kay had bounced into the room, all heaving bosom's and sparkling glitter as she carried two coffees in her hands.

"Tut, tut, Charlie. All work and no play makes the police chief a dull boy." She teased him. "Come now you can't keep a lady waiting."

The sound of snickering reached Charlie's ears as his face had turned red. "You can't come in here. I'm busy." He had hissed.

Kay had pouted and winked at the other men in the room. "Aww I am sure these handsome men can spare you for an hour. Can't you boys?"

The other's had laughed again and clapped at her. Kay had given them all a mock bow before shoving one of the coffee's in Charlie's hand and linking her arm with his.

Charlie groaned at the memory. He finished off his beer and reached out for another one. "They haven't stopped with the sly jokes all afternoon." He told Billy. "I have never been so mortified in my life."

Billy tried to keep his expression sympathetic. "Well you're on the dating scene now old man. What do you expect?"

"I am not dating Kay Call." Charlie snapped.

"Well you see her everyday." Billy said slyly as he took a swig of his own beer.

"She keeps turning up unexpectedly. Last night I had just eaten Bells' delicious casserole when Kay turns up with two huge beefburgers and fries. I didn't have the heart to tell her I had already eaten. Look at me?" He patted his stomach which was much rounder than usual.

"I see." Billy mused. "You're giving old Harry a run for his money."

"Underneath all that bluster there is a gentle, kind woman. Every time I try and tell her not to keep coming I can't do it." Charlie sighed.

Billy studied his friend carefully as he sat forward in his chair. "Do you like, Kay? Be honest old man."

Charlie shrugged. "It is nice to have a good looking lady's interest I suppose." He said cagily.

"That's not what I asked?" Billy pressed.

Charlie decided to change the subject. His hand reached for his notepad and he pulled a pencil from behind his ear. Billy's mouth turned down as he watched his friend flip through the familiar notebook. "I haven't had a chance to find out more about this nudist thing since our children were arrested. Now I have you alone I would like some answers."

"NO." Billy roared as he swiveled his chair around and began to make his escape.

"You can't hide, Billy Black." Charlie yelled after him.

"Watch me." Billy yelled back as he exited the front door.

* * *

Jacob and Bella had finally managed to sneak some time alone together now that Charlie was at Billy's. Angela had just left to tell Embry the good news about the upcoming dinner with her parents. Bella lay in Jacob's arms as they lounged on her bed. "You'll come, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Jacob grinned at the thought of the upcoming disaster, um dinner. He chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jake?" Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing. Honestly." Jacob leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. He felt Bella become pliant in his arms and he took full advantage. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he rested his weight on his elbows as he lay on top of her. Bella's arms snaked around his neck as she returned his ardent kisses. They had both been craving this for some days and they didn't hold back.

"You are so beautiful, Bells." Jacob whispered as he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Not as beautiful as you, Jake." Bella sighed in contentment as his lips travelled to the base of her throat then up the side of her neck.

"You've got such a gorgeous body, honey. I want to rip your clothes off right now and kiss every inch of your delectable skin." Jacob murmured.

"Only if I can do the same to you." Bella breathed sexily as she raked her nails lightly down his back.

The sound of an alarm going on off made them both jump. Bella fell off the bed as Jacob released her too quickly. "What the hell is that?" Jacob had his hands over his ears. The alarm was hurting his overly sensitive hearing.

Bella scrambled onto her feet and pulled her door open. The alarm was even louder in the hall. She followed the noise into her dad's room. It was deafening in there. She winced as the loud sound hurt her ears, but she persevered until she found the source of the noise. It was an old siren, the type that was used on the older police cars. It was attached to a long wire. Bella frowned as she followed the wire, it crept along the side of the carpet, hidden in the baseboards in the hallway as it led back into her room. Jacob watched her curiously as she ended up back at her bedroom window.

"Unbelievable." She muttered.

"What is?" Jacob joined her at the window.

"Look." Bella yanked the window open and the alarm began to sound again.

"He didn't?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"Oh, he did." Bella's eyes narrowed as she began to make her plans for revenge on her hapless father.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! All ideas welcome for Bella's revenge on Charlie and the dreaded dinner with Angela's parent's plus Kay! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story! Thank you to LadyofSpain and ChrissiHR for their wonderful suggestions which I have incorporated into this chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty**

Bella pulled out all of Charlie's uniforms and began to adjust them accordingly. She tightened all his shirts and took in his pants at the waist. All the while she wore a grim smile as she sewed. Jacob watched her in amusement. He was enjoying seeing Bella's more wicked side. He didn't know that she could be so crafty. They had spent the last hour making plans for revenge on Charlie. Some of the schemes they had come up with were really out there, but in the end they decided to be much more subtle. They had settled on making Charlie's clothes a bit tighter so he would think he was putting on more weight then he actually was, then they were going to act all worried and suggest he go on an extreme diet to compensate. Bella had already planned some really strict menu's. The second part of their plan was to visit an expensive lingerie shop in Port Angeles. Jacob laughed at the thought, this would teach Charlie for trying to keep him away from Bella's bed.

"All done." Bella folded her father's clothes carefully and put them back in his room.

"Are you ready to go to Port Angeles?" Jacob asked her as she came back down the stairs.

"Definitely." Bella took his hand as she led him out of the house. "But this time try not to attract any old cougars, would you?"

"I can't help it if I'm so irresistible to the female sex, honey." Jacob shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Bella glared at him as she locked up the house. "If I see you stepping one tippy toe out of line, Black. I won't be responsible for my actions." She warned him.

Jacob grabbed her and planted a hot kiss on her open mouth making her gasp. "I only have eyes for you, Bella Swan." He declared.

"You better have." Bella replied.

* * *

Port Angeles was very busy. The side walk was so packed that Bella was finding it hard to negotiate her way through the crowds; Jacob however was having no such problem. He was so tall that he stood head and shoulders above everyone else and he was getting quite a few admiring glances, and not just from the women. One man slipped his phone number into Jacob's hand as he passed, whispering call me. Bella had nearly collapsed with laughter while Jacob glared at her. He scrunched the number up and lobbed it at the man's head. So it was with some relief that they finally reached the expensive lingerie shop.

Bella opened the door and slipped inside. The shop was full of all different types of underwear, some of the more racy stuff was displayed on dummies. She glanced behind her to see Jacob staring around, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. Bella grabbed his hand and yanked him along behind her. "Keep your eyes on me only." She hissed.

"You could buy some stuff for yourself too." Jacob whispered in her ear. He pointed over to some particularly revealing silky teddies.

"Eyes on me." Bella warned him again. "We are only in here to buy one thing."

"Come on, Bells." Jacob urged her. "We could have a lot of fun."

"Jake." Bella dug him in the side as a shop assistant sidled up to them. The young woman was heavily made up, she couldn't have been more then twenty five or so. Her long, blonde hair was held up in a twist at the back of her head and her red nails shone under the dimmed down overhead lights. She eyed Jacob discreetly, a smile playing about her red lips.

"Can I help you?" She purred.

"Yes." Bella snapped, irritated at the obvious ogling.

The shop assistant turned her attention to Bella. "What do you require?"

"A bra." Jacob interjected. "A massive one." He held out his hands to show the shop assistant the size they were after.

The girl looked Bella up and down. "Your young lady hasn't got much up top. I doubt she would need something so large. I wonder if we would even have something so small to fit her."

Bella's face turned red as she clenched her fists, but before she could issue a retort Jacob once again beat her to it. "Bells has enough for me. She's perfect." He said hotly.

"Quite." The shop assistant sneered.

"Will you help us or not?" Bella snapped.

"A large bra you say?" The shop assistant raised her perfectly manicured brows and tottered off on her high heels to the section dealing with the larger bosom. "Here is our current selection. Feel free to browse, I will be over here if you need anything else." She was still ogling Jacob as she spoke.

Bella's lips thinned as she pulled Jacob after her and they went over to the long rack of bra's. There were so many to choose from, in varying colors and sizes. There were push up bra's, see through bra's and some with tassels. Bella didn't know what to choose. Jacob seemed dazed as he scanned them all. "Well what do you think?" She asked him.

"Um...maybe this one." Jacob picked one from the display and handed it to Bella. It was one of the biggest there. It was made for a woman twice the size of even Kay's décolletage. The color was a deep red, with lace trimming. Sown into the cups were extra padding for more oomph as it said on the label.

A sly smile lit up Bella's face. "Yeah, that's just about perfect."

* * *

The cruiser was parked outside so Charlie was definitely back from Billy's. Bella had dropped Jacob off at his house before heading on home. She parked up the Chevy behind her dad's car and slipped out; the bag containing the bra hidden under her jacket. As quietly as she could she headed into the house and hunted for the keys to the cruiser. She found them in her dad's coat pocket. Bella could hear Charlie moving about upstairs, so while he was preoccupied, she tiptoed back out of the house again and over to the cruiser. She carefully unlocked the car door and also the glove box. Now for the last part of her plan. She pulled out a black marker pen from her pocket and wrote on the label of the bra _property of Charles Swan. _Bella couldn't help giggling to herself as she shoved the bra in the glove box and locked up the car again.

* * *

Charlie stared at his reflection in the mirror with a dissatisfied expression. His tummy was looking slightly larger then usual. He breathed in but it didn't seem to make much difference. Sighing heavily he pulled on his work pants and tried to do up the zip and button; they didn't fit. He looked at them in alarm, they had been alright the other day. Surely he couldn't have put on that much weight in a day? He breathed in some more and wrestled with the zip but it still only came up half way. What was he going to do? He was due in work in an hour. His other pants were still in the wash. Charlie hunted around for his belt and looped it around his waist. This would have to do for now. He tightened it, hoping against hope that it would suffice until he could get Bella to let the pants out some more.

Next was his work shirt. He slipped it on and tried to tug it around his stomach. Once again he encountered the same problem. It wouldn't fit. Charlie began to panic as he pulled it as far around as it would go. He managed to button up about half of it but it was tight and the seams bulged revealing his hairy chest. "This can't be happening." He muttered.

Someone knocked on the door. He heard Bella answer it and to his horror he heard Kay's voice. "Where is the handsome stud?" She crooned. "I've made him some food for his tea. I know he has to go into work again soon. Can't have him fainting from hunger."

"Of course not." He heard Bella agree. "He is upstairs I'll just call him. DAD, KAY IS HERE!"

Charlie panicked. He didn't know what to do. He was bursting out of his clothes, now Kay was here again with more fattening food. He quickly tugged on his old hunting shirt over his work one and pulled it around to hide the fact that his zipper wasn't done up properly. "Coming." He called out as he descended the stairs.

"Here he is." Kay beamed as she sailed over to him. She pressed the wrapped food into his hands as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. It left a red lipstick mark behind which he didn't notice.

"You shouldn't keep making me all this food." Charlie said getting all flustered.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Kay patted his stomach making Charlie jump.

Bella was smiling at him innocently. "Are you alright dad? You seem a bit out of it."

"Um...I'm fine, kiddo." Charlie mumbled.

"You work too hard." Kay patted his stomach again. "But with all that good food inside you it will make you feel twice the man you already are."

"I'm already becoming twice the size...I mean man." Charlie replied irritably.

"What was that?" Kay asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "I have to get to work."

"In that dirty old thing?" Kay said in confusion as she pointed at his hunting shirt.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Charlie blustered. "Thanks for the food but I have to go."

"Can you give me a lift?" Kay looped her arm through his.

Charlie grimaced. "Fine." He huffed.

"Have a nice time at work, dad." Bella flashed him another serene smile. He frowned at her; something wasn't adding up here. She looked too innocent. What had she and Jake got planned now? If she thought they could have some secret lovefest while he was out she had another thing coming.

"Oh Kay I found one of your lipsticks in dad's car. I put it in the glove box if you want to collect it." Bella was finding it hard to keep her face straight.

"Oh thank you sweetie." Kay beamed as she dragged Charlie out of the house.

* * *

Charlie got in the driver's seat and carefully made sure his stomach wasn't showing through his shirt. He adjusted the hunting shirt discreetly so he was covered. He kept having horrifying visions of his pants falling down and the button's on his shirt busting open. He was beginning to perspire at the thought. Kay was chattering on about her day and he was finding it difficult to tune her out. He switched on the engine.

"Charlie did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

Kay smiled at him benevolently. "You really are out of it? I said can I just get my lipstick out of the glove box."

"Oh right." Charlie said absently as he unlocked it.

Kay rummaged around for a second, a frown on her face as she pulled out something that was definitely not lipstick. The huge bra dangled from her limp fingers as she looked at him in horror. Clearly written in black ink was Charlie's name. "What...what is this?" She spluttered.

Charlie's face reddened as he stared at the enormous bra. "That's not mine." He protested.

"It has your name on it." Kay screeched, waving it in his face.

"I don't understand." Charlie was feeling faint, sweat began to pour from his brow.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Kay yelled at him.

"What?"

"A secret cross dresser." Kay declared.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sleepovers**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty One**

Charlie looked at Kay aghast. Had she really just said that? A cross dresser? She seriously thought he was a cross dresser? His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He had never felt so out of depth in his life. His eyes zeroed in on the bra that Kay was holding in her hand, waving it in front of his face. He felt his blood pressure start to rise. It must be a joke, it had to be? "I...I...it's not mine." He spluttered.

A slow smile crossed Kay's face as she shoved the offending bra back in the glove box and closed it firmly. "I know that silly." She giggled. "It's obvious it was planted there as a joke."

Slowly Charlie's face returned to a normal color. "Then why did you say that about me being a cross dresser?"

"I was teasing you." Kay peered into his eyes. "You really need to relax a little Charlie. Your face is all red."

Charlie wiped a hand over his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He felt rather faint. "It must have been someone from work, probably Mac playing a sick joke." He muttered.

"I think you should look closer to home for the culprit." Kay advised.

"What do you mean?" Charlie demanded.

"It was Bella who told me that she had put my lipstick in your glove box and lo and behold there is the bra, and no lipstick." Kay glanced over at the house.

Charlie frowned. What Kay said made sense, but why would his daughter be playing such a stupid practical joke, especially after all the débâcle over the arrests and Jacob sleeping in her room. Was it because he had punished her? She seemed to have accepted it and had not broken the rules as far as he could tell. No there must be another reason. Surely she couldn't have found out about the alarm he had wired up to her window? Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his too tight trousers started to pinch. She must know, that was all there was to it.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" Kay asked as she lay a hand on his arm. She could see he was deep in thought.

"I think I know why my daughter may have played this trick." He admitted.

"Why?" Kay looked at him curiously.

"I may have kind of wired up Bells' window to an alarm so I would know if Jake crept in through the window. I think she may have found out." Charlie confessed.

Kay burst out laughing. She took deep breaths as she bent over double and held her hands to her stomach as it began to hurt. Had she heard right? Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police had wired up his daughter's window so he could catch her amorous beau sneaking in of a night. This was classic and it made her crush on him grow even more. He was so freaking adorable and old fashioned. But most of all it showed what a loving father he was, trying to protect his little girl's chastity, even though she was officially an adult. When Kay recovered her breath she placed her hands on either side of Charlie's face and smiled at him affectionately.

"Oh you are a silly fool, Charlie Swan but that is what makes you so hot." She declared before pulling his head towards hers and kissing him.

* * *

Bella was giggling to herself as she pictured Kay finding the bra. It was a stroke of genius and she wished she could be a fly on the wall when it was discovered. She didn't feel contrite at all. Her dad deserved it for treating her like a child. Alright officially Jacob probably shouldn't be climbing through her window of a night, but she was an adult now, he was just going to have to accept it. The sound of her father's car horn going off startled her. Bella thought he had already left. She stumbled down the hall and quickly opened the door, worried that something was wrong. When she looked over toward the cruiser, which hadn't even left the drive, she regretted it immediately. What she saw she knew was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Sitting in the front seats, totally oblivious to all passers by, was her father and Kay Call in the middle of a heated make out session. Bella closed the door and sank against it. She was definitely scarred for life.

* * *

"They were what?" Jacob asked Bella for the hundredth time, his face showing his utter disgust.

"I told you already." Bella snapped as she sat on the Black's ratty old couch, her head in her hands. "I caught my father, my dad, the man who I am supposed to respect, the man I am supposed to look up to, the police chief of this town, a leader of men, a man who is supposed to be a shining example of decorum and respect, sitting in the front of his car making out...no more like tongue wrestling with Kay Call, and it's all your fault." She didn't even pause for breath.

"Why is it my fault?" Jacob said indignantly.

"It was your stupid idea to buy that bra." Bella sat up straighter and prodded him in the chest.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." Bella made a face as she began to imitate him. "Buy a huge bra, Bells. That will be a laugh. Your dad will never get over it."

"If you want to play the blame game honey perhaps you should remember who started all this mess in the first place." Jacob crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Not me." Bella stated firmly.

"Yes you. If you hadn't made that stupid nudist joke then..."

"Don't you dare." Bella wagged her finger in his face. "You started it all by telling my dad that damn t-shirt belonged to Embry."

"Well if you didn't keep ripping my clothes off at every opportunity then it wouldn't have been discovered."

"Well I won't be ripping your clothes off anymore." Bella got up from the couch and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes were wild with fury.

Jacob stood up too, he was so tall he was towering above her. "You will be ripping my clothes off."

No I won't." Bella yelled up at him furiously. "Never again."

"You better."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"Make me?" Bella dared him.

"I don't need to." Jacob taunted her. "You can't keep those cute little hands to yourself of a night."

Bella's hands curled into fists. "Oh I can. From now on my widow will be closed and you can sleep outside like all the others."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Billy roared as he came out of his bedroom, clutching his hands over his ears.

Bella's mouth thinned into a grim line as she apologized to Billy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Well you did." Billy rolled his chair into the lounge and studied the two of them. "What is all the fuss about?"

"Nothing." Jacob said sullenly.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Billy raised his eyebrows at them. "What is this about clothes being ripped off?"

Bella turned fire engine red as Jacob glared at his father. Billy chuckled to himself. "You two are such babies. You belong in kindergarten."

"You can talk, king of the nudists." Jacob said slyly.

Bella grinned as she watched Billy's eyes narrow. His laughter stopped immediately. "What did you say?"

"You heard." Jacob smiled smugly as he watched his father's face turn red.

"Oh yes I did." Billy ground out. "You are going to regret you ever started this whole charade son."

"As if." Jacob relied dismissively. "What are you going to do?"

"You just wait." Billy warned him. "You just wait." He turned his chair around and headed back to his room. He needed to place a call to Charlie.

* * *

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Billy snapped as he spoke to his old friend. "I just told you that my son and your daughter have made up a pack of lies about the nudist crap and all you can say is_ chill old man._ Have you been taking them happy pills again, chief?"

Charlie laughed loudly down the phone hurting Billy's ears. "No I haven't been taking any happy pills, Billy. I assure you of that."

"Then what?" Billy asked suspiciously. The sound of giggling made him pause. Was that a woman's laugh?

"Let's just say I've found something much more satisfying to relax me." Charlie replied ambiguously.

"Like what?" Billy demanded.

There was more laughter. Billy was sure that Charlie had some giggling female with him. "Like none of your business. I'm rather tied up at the moment, Billy." There was more laughter. "Can we talk later?"

"Tied up?" Billy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you mean literally?"

Charlie bellowed with laughter down the phone. "You are a card Billy Black. Bye for now." He ended the call.

Billy held the phone in his hand and stared at it. Could it be true that his friend had just ditched him for a woman? He couldn't believe it.

_**A/N-Any suggestions welcome. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
